Together Forever
by doggirl2772
Summary: Love blossoms each second our favorite bunnies are together. But when a mysterious stranger calls the Loonatics asking for Ace, everything turns upside down. We soon find that in this dark cruel world, even the brightest stars can hold the darkest secrets
1. Nothing New

**Author's Note:** Sweet! I'm finally getting this up here!! I just wanna say, hope you enjoy the story!! Oh, and please review! I like reviews! ;) I originally wanted to put this up here, but I wasn't too sure if I should. So, I posted it up on LUO (Loonatics Unleashed Online) for a test run. Now I'm finally ready to put it up thanks to the amazing feedback I got there.

**This means either a sound or thought. **"This means talking." And this means... uh... normal stuff I guess...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loonatics, just... future characters... I'm not saying anymore!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nothing New

* * *

******

**Ping. Ping.**

The two masked thieves started to fire their guns continuously at the approaching rabbit, who dodged them effortlessly. The lasers from the guns rocketed off the walls and back, with double the force and power, towards the men, one of whom was instantly destroyed.

**'One down, one to go.'** Ace thought as he threw some punches at the remaining crook.

The thief blocked the attacks while throwing his own against the black and yellow hero. He finally swept he feet under the rabbit's, knocking him to the floor. The man jumped on him and gave a slicing movement towards his throat. Ace barely blocked it and struggled helplessly under the weight the human was forcing into the attack. When the masked face was inches away, a deep voice from within it whispered deadly, "Any last words, bunny?"

"Ya, say good night doc."

Ace's eyes glowed a bright yellow as two blazing hot lasers burst forth from them and collided with the man.

The gunman yelled in pain and surprise as he flew six feet through the air before landing with a thud and lay still.

Staggering to his feet, Ace looked at the man on the ground, a slight smile danced mischievously at the sides of his mouth.

Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrap around his neck tightly, squeezing the air out of him.

Ace instantly grabbed the man's shirt, ducked down and pulled him over his head.

The third gunman flew over Ace and slid across the pavement, crashing into a building across the street and also lay still.

"Simulation Completed." announced the robotic voice as the street scene disintegrated and returned, once again, into the virtual trainer.

Smirking, Ace grabbed a nearby light blue towel and left the room, wiping the sweat off his face and neck.

* * *

After a quick shower, Ace sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of carrot juice and some toast. He, Tech and Duck were talking about what they should do today if there wasn't any missions; when Lexi walked in.

"Good Morning." she said cheerfully, before giving Ace a kiss.

"Morning." he replied, kissing her back a bit longer.

"Ugh... stop the lovey dovey stuff before you make me barf." Duck exclaimed, holding his stomach.

The two rabbits broke apart.

"You are soooo immature Duck." Lexi said shaking her head and walked over to the counter to make herself some toast.

Ace glared at Duck angrily.

"What did I do?!" Duck asked.

Ace gave a sigh and rolled his sapphire blue eyes before going back to his breakfast.

"Come on Duck, lay off them. They were just expressing their love for each other." Tech commented, looking up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"Says the coyote who's never been on a date." retorted Duck.

Tech growled angrily. "You know, I really don't think thats any of your business; nor is Ace and Lexi's relationship."

"It is too my business if they're going to be kissing everywhere! I mean, come on! _Nobody_ wants to see them do that while your eating! And you just proved my point! It's just as much my business as it is yours!"

Ace chuckled as he watched the coyote and mallard bicker. Lexi came back to the table and sat down beside Ace.

"They're fighting again!" She asked watching the two also.

"What else is new?" Ace joked as Lexi gave him a friendly shove.

* * *

**(12:00pm-noon)**

The Loonatics were all in the living room relaxing. So far, no missions of any sort had occurred and quite frankly, they were glad. A good day of relaxation was exactly what they needed.

**Ring. Ring.**

"I'll get it." Lexi sighed as she put her book on the coffee table. She left the room at a run, so she would not miss the caller.

Ace opened one of his eyes a crack just in time to see Lexi leave the room. He took a quick glance at his teammates before returning to his meditation. He had just finished going over some plans and blue prints with Tech and he needed to relax after all of the information they had gathered. Tech was, of course, still looking over the pieces of paper while Duck watched the news and Slam and Rev were playing a video game. Actually, Rev was the only player on the portable, hand held device but Slam was watching over his shoulder and cheering the roadrunner on. He smiled at the thought of his friends before Lexi returned and, breaking into his thoughts, said "Hey Ace, some guy on the holophone wants to talk to you."

Ace gave a puzzled expression before getting up and giving her a smile.

"Thanks Lex."

He kissed her and they broke apart once they heard a strange noise.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Duck said putting his finger in his mouth and giving pretend gagging sounds.

Ace rolled his eyes once more at the mallard before leaving the room.

Lexi gave Duck a warning glance and put her hands on her hips. "Duck, do you even want us to be together?"

"Course I do! Do you know how annoying it was to know that two of your friends liked each other for TWO years yet do nothing about it? It was torture! I mean, ya I'm happy for you two, glad even! It means there won't be anymore awkward situations. But then again, I know I'll miss being able to tease you two about it."

Lexi sighed and shook her head defeatedly before picking up her book and settling back into the armchair.

"Do you know who it is that wants to talk to Ace?" Tech asked.

Lexi shook her head. "No clue. All I know is that the guy needs to talk to Ace about something. It's probably nothing to worry about though." She started to read her novel again

20 minutes later and Ace still hasn't returned from his call. All the others know is that he's still probably talking to that mysterious man.

"Gee-I-wonder-whats-taking-him-so-long! Maybe-it-was-something-to-worry-about, the-call-I-mean-not-the-man-but-then-again-maybe-he-WAS-the-thing-to-worry-about-but-then-again-again-he's-on-the-phone-and-can't-do-much-harm-unless..."

"Rev! Calm down! I'm sure everything is just fine." Tech reassured him, putting his hand on his worried friend's shoulder.

But what they heard next didn't require Lexi's super hearing...

* * *

**A/N:** I have many other chapters finished, but I decided that if at least one person wanted to see this continued, then I'll continue it. Hope you like it thus far! Remember though, reviews are welcome as are compliments, suggestions on my writing skills, how I can improve... stuff like that. Flames will be used to keep my un-heated room warm. Thanx you guys!


	2. Anger and Depression

**A/N:** Yay! I can update again! Thanks alot SoulessAce for the reveiw, I was just itching to put this up! Oh and also, I'm giving you guys a heads up cause there will be swearing and alcohol references in this chapter. Just one swear word (..I think..) but still enough for a warning if you don't like the 'tics and bad words or beer. It is rated T for a reason, which will hopefully show itself more in the upcoming chapters. So, without further speaking, I present, Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** Did I do this for the last one? I don't remember. Anyways, I do NOT own the loonatics (cries softly), otherwise they'd be back on t.v. with another season.

**P.S.** - There might be the tiniest hint of another story in this chapter. A sequel to this if all goes according to plan.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Anger and Depression**

* * *

"SO IT TOOK YOU TWO YEARS TO TELL ME THIS!?"

The Loonatics froze. Not a sound was heard. It remained dead silent for another minute before they heard the angry voice yet again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! YOU GOT ANY MORE EXCUSES, OR ARE YOU ABOUT FINISHED?"

Lexi felt her heart drop into her stomach. Looking around at her teammates, she realized she wasn't the only one feeling like that. Duck had gone pale; Rev's mouth was hanging open; Slam's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Tech looked outright stunned. The silence was broken once again by Ace's yelling.

"LISTEN HERE DOC. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THREATEN ME! NOW LIKE I SAID EARLIER..."

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I NEVER DID THAT! NOW WILL YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME OR..."

Silence again.

"YOU SEE! THIS IS WHY I QUIT! YOU KEEP..."

His voice trailed off. The Loonatics waited for his next explosion but it never came. After a bone-chilling 5 minutes of tension, they slowly approached the meeting room. Opening the door a crack, they looked inside and saw Ace standing at the table, palms flat on the surface and head hanging down, the tips of his long ears resting on the table. They could visibly see him shaking.

Rev and Duck exchanged nervous glances, nodded and pushed Lexi into the room, the door swooshing shut behind her.

At the sound of the door closing, Ace's head shot up.

"Hey." Lexi said, trying her best to sound cheerful, "You OK?"

"Hey Lex." Ace sighed, still leaning on the table. "Ya I'm fine. I guess it's just the stress is finally getting to me."

"Oh yes. Relaxing all day is very, very stressful." She teased as she walked over to him. "Are you sure your okay?"

Ace chuckled softly and turned his head to look at her, his sapphire eyes shone brightly. "A bit of a worrier now are we?"

Lexi gave him a friendly smile, before pulling him into a hug. "I just wanna be sure that your alright."

Ace looked at her, smiling warmly, before kissing the top of her head and replied. "Thanks"

"So... me and the others were thinking. What if the six of us all went out tonight? You know, get some dinner, maybe go do a little dancing, a fun night on the town. Think you'd wanna come?" Lexi's emerald eyes danced in curiosity.

"And leave you alone to fend off all those guys? Course I'm coming! I just need to talk to Zadavia first, OK?"

"You got it handsome." Lexi purred before kissing him on the lips and leaving the room.

Ace watched her leave and all to suddenly, he remembered what he still had to do. Moaning, he sank into a chair and sank his face into his hands. _'Guess I better get it over with'_ He thought bitterly, as he reached over and dialed Zadavia's number on the holophone.

* * *

After a long talk with Zadavia, Ace left the meeting room, his Boss's words ringing in his ears, and sat down with Tech and Duck once again at the kitchen table and tried to figure out where they would go to dinner.

"How about a Japanese restaurant?" Tech suggested.

"Ewwww, ain't Japanese food all raw fish eggs and meat products"

Duck exclaimed.

"No Duck, Not all Japanese food is like that." Tech replied dryly. "There are actually some very good vegetarian dinners like Meso soup or Veg. Tempera or Sunomono. It's not all meat."

"Oh, well... thats different then." Duck said finally after a long pause.

"Why Duck? You wanna go to a pizza place again?" Ace asked, smirking and waiting for a revolted expression that Duck would give in response. He wasn't disappointed.

"After what happened last time?" Duck shuddered violently at the thought.

Ace and Tech roared with laughter as they also remembered that night. They didn't think that Duck would ever even consider eating pizza again as long as that memory haunted him.

At that moment, Rev, Lexi and Slam walked in. They were glad to see that Tech and Duck had cheered Ace up.

"Hey guys wanna try Japanese?" Ace asked turning to look at the trio.

"Sure. As long as there won't be just meat-only dinners." Lexi smiled, sitting down next to Ace, who put his arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder and sighed happily.

"You and me both." He agreed, gently rubbing her arm.

"We'll make sure we find a place that has vegetarian dishes too." Tech reassured them. "Slam? Rev? What do you two think about Japanese?"

Slam muttered something as he sat down at the table, nodded and help up a purple thumb in agreement.

Rev clapped his hands together excitedly. "I'm-with-ya-and-I-know-just-the-place! Its-a-new-place-that-just-opened-up-downtown-called-Koto's! And-its-close-to-that-dance-club-we-always-go-to! Its-supposed-to-be-a-really-really-really-really-really-good-place!"

"Sounds good enough for me."Ace smiled. "Guess it's settled then. Lets go around 5-5:30. And afterwards, we can go to the club."

They all agreed and left the room to get ready.

* * *

"Duck I'm not gunna carry you back if you get drunk again, you got that?" Ace said, glancing at Duck as they walked towards the club. The group had just finished eating at the restaurant and they were all feeling a bit antsy from sitting all day.

"Why does everyone think that I will? And I didn't get drunk the last time we went there!" Duck exclaimed.

"What-about-that-hangover-you-had-the-next-day-though?" Rev asked smugly.

"I DID NOT HAVE A HANGOVER! I just wasn't feeling the greatest that day! You try to stop evil doers when your stomach keeps doing flip-flops, your eyes not staying open from the lack of sleep, and have a splitting headache!" Duck yelled, outraged that they had brought up that mistake.

"You don't call that a hangover?" Lexi laughed.

They turned a corner and entered a medium sized brick building. Once inside though, it was twice the size of its appearance.

"See-ya-later-guys!"Rev smiled before zooming off.

"Whats gotten into him?" Tech asked, dumbfounded about their friend's disappearance.

"I think that'll answer your question." Lexi giggled pointing over at two figures.

Rev and another roadrunner were talking and laughing together. Nothing out of the ordinary since Rev was very friendly and talkative. The only thing was, that the other roadrunner was a female.

"Looks like Rev ain't gunna be lonely tonight" Ace smirked.

"C'mon lets go!" Lexi laughed, pulling Ace onto the dance floor.

**(3 hours later)  
**Lexi and Ace swayed to the gentle music, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck.

They were laughing at the memories that they had received when the Loonatics had first gotten together.

"Remember when Duck quacked himself into that tank?" Ace laughed.

Lexi laughed along with him. "He he he, yeah. We were all just figuring out our powers and work as a team, but I think we needed more then just information."

Ace watched her intently, noticing how her golden hair delicately fell on her face and how her emerald eyes shone brightly with laughter, adventure and life.

His life had had its own share of ups and downs, but this was definitely an upside. He wished that he could stay like this forever, dancing here with the girl of his dreams, having the fun and happiness that was occurring at this moment. But, just as his life was turning for the better, it came to an abrupt halt.

Seeing Ace's saddened expression startled Lexi.

"Ace,"she whispered, examining him. "whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothings wrong Lex." he said, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"Ace, please. I know somethings wrong. I don't like it when you're not telling me the truth. Please, I wanna help, but I can't unless I know whats wrong." she pressed on, searching his deep blue eyes.

Ace sighed sadly. "Its just... that guy I talked to earlier brought back some unwanted memories."

Lexi stared at his depressed figure, at a complete loss for words. What could make him feel so miserable? Suddenly she got an idea.

"Maybe this will get your mind off it." She smiled mischievously before pulling him closer and gently placed her lips on his.

He closed his eyes, held her tightly and returned the kiss. He slowly took in his surroundings. The music, the building, the dancing bodies around them, the smell of her, the closeness and warmth of Lexi's body pressed against his, all of it.

When they broke apart, she smiled happily at him, "Any better?"

"You know I do. What was that anyway? CPR for depression?" He joked.

Lexi laughed "I guess you could call it that."

* * *

**(3 am)**

**  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

"Wha?" Ace groggily opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock. The dreaded memory which had left him alone last night flooded back to the front of his mind. He remembered why he had set the alarm at such a ridiculous hour, even for him. Moaning, Ace rolled over and put his pillow over his ears, hoping to repel the annoying buzz.

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

_'No! I don't want to. I don't want to! I DONT WANT TO!'_ He screamed in his head. He rolled over and slapped the alarm.

There was a crash as it fell off the bedside table from the force and smashed on the ground, the pieces layed scattered around on the floor.

That did it.

Ace bolted upright, his heart racing. If the others had heard that, he knew that he'd be in deep trouble. Ace slipped out of bed, got showered, dressed and came back into his room with a slice of toast in one hand.

His room was a mess. The bed unmade, books scattered the floor along with clothes and pictures. Groaning, Ace finished his toast and set to work. The last thing he picked up was the broken alarm clock.

"I'll get a new one while I'm gone." he muttered, dumping the pieces into the trash bin inside his bathroom.

Finished cleaning, he walked over to his suitcase and picked it up. Everything in it came tumbling out onto the freshly cleaned floor.

"Great." he muttered. It was bad enough that he had to go, but everything backfiring on him was surely enough to get him in a worse mood. He shoved the items back inside the bag and, making sure that it was closed properly, grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room. After stubbing his toe on a chair and banging his head on a low beam, he thought bitterly _'This is gunna be a looooooooong day.'  
_  
Hesitating as he reached the elevator doors, he turned around and took one last glance at HQ.

**Bing**

He took a deep breath, muttering "Here it goes." As the elevator doors closed, he vowed silently, _'I will be back._

* * *

AN: So, yeah... thats chapter 2. Please remember to leave a review, it doesn't take long to hit that little button and write a couple letters or words. I'm very sorry it seems to be off at a slow start, but it'll pick up the pace in the next one!

See ya later!


	3. Love Hurts

A/N: Hi! Me again! Sorry, couldn't help mahself. I wanna get this show on a nice pace. That, and I was just dieing to put it up. So, Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, gosh blast it all.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Hurts**

* * *

Lexi woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window. She blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the rocking of the hammock swinging gently. The motion swept her back into her memories, her mind filled with the day before's events. The arguments, the laughter, the dinner, the dancing, the kiss. She sighed happily as she remembered how good it felt to kiss him, and how the warmth and security of his body had felt being pressed against hers.

She was pulled out of her thoughts and sat upright. Something was different. Something... something that hadn't been there before. She sniffed the air. It smelled sweet and fresh.

Looking around, she tried to find the source of the intriguing fragrance. Her gaze was instantly focused on a gorgeous bright pink rose in a soft, light pink glass vase on top of her dresser. Lexi quietly slipped out of her bed and walked over to it. She stroked the delicate petals and breathed the smell in deeply. It was placed next to a picture of her and Ace. It had been taken when they had first started going out. Lexi smiled at the happy and humor-filled expression he wore. She loved that smile. She just wished that he was as happy as he had been then. Suddenly, she noticed a white envelope laying in front of the framed portrait, her name written on the front. Picking it up, she turned it over, ripped open the envelope and read the pearl colored card inside.

Dear Lexi,

**  
The beauty is what I see,  
The scent is what I smell,  
This is what I feel when I'm around you.  
Your personality is brightening,  
Your presence makes smile,  
My heart and soul belong to you.**_**  
**_**  
**She smiled when she read the poem. _'He can be such a softie.'_ she thought warmly. Then Lexi's heart dropped as she read the rest of the message, her smile falling. Franticly hoping and praying that she had read it wrong, she reread it. "No." she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up. It would've been hard on the both of us if I had stayed and I know you and the others wouldn't have let me go. But I have to. I know you want to help but this is something I must do on my own. Please don't be mad. I still love you with all my heart. I hope you still love me too. I promise I'll try my best to return.  
Love you lots, Ace.

She ran out of the room, the card fluttering forgotten to the floor.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ace this morning?" She panted once she entered the kitchen.

"Um... no..." Tech answered slowly, putting down his coffee. "I think he's either in the virtual trainer or still sleeping. Why Lexi? Whats the matter?"

"No time!" Lexi called back as she rushed down the hallway towards the virtual trainer.

Sliding across the floor, she threw open the door.

Nothing.

"No." She repeated as she ran back the way came, almost running over Duck in the process.

"Hey! Duck crossing here!" He yelled after her, but she paid no attention. All her focus was set on getting to Ace's room, and fast.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her brain was frozen in fear.

Lexi finally reached it and busted through. What she saw made her emerald eyes widden in terror.

"NO!" she screamed as she scanned the room. It was completely empty.

She sank to her knees in shock, all emotion had drained away. Her eyes filled with tears that blurred her vision. She hung her head and started to sob into her hands, not even registering the other presences that had just caught up to her. The other Loonatics looked at her stunned, not knowing what to say or do.

Duck raised an eyebrow at Slam, who shrugged in confusion. He quacked himself further into Ace's bedroom and observed the surroundings. Nothing was out of place, in fact, it looked like it hadn't been touched. Duck turned back to his friends and shrugged. "Nothing seems wrong." he said.

"Lexi, whats wrong?" Rev asked slowly, concerned for his saddened friend.

Lexi took deep gasps of air before whispering at barely an audible tone, "Ace... he... he..." her voice trailed of with another sniff.

"Uh... maybe we should get her to talk with Zadavia." Tech suggested.

The four guys helped their friend to her feet and slowly guided her into the meeting room where they all froze. On the table was a small white envelope. She recognized the writing on the cover. Lexi pulled her arms out of their grasp and ripped it open.

"Its from Ace..." she whispered, handing the small disk to Tech.

Tech cautiously took it, studied the small device and inserted it into the hologram player in the table.

A miniature Ace appeared in the middle of the table and stared at the Loonatics. After a moment, it started to speak.

"Hey team. I had to leave before they found me. I can't risk getting the rest of you in danger just because I'm there. I'm trying to solve the problem but I don't know how long it'll take. Please take care of yourselves. And please don't try to find me. I really need to do this on my own. I won't be able to deal with it if any of you get hurt because of me. Hope to see ya soon."_  
_  
The mini Ace vanished and the disk ejected out of the machine.

The Loonatics exchanged worried and shocked glances as Lexi slipped into her chair and started to sob once again.

* * *

(in another part of the city)

A gray hand appeared out of the sleeve of a brown trench coat. It grasped the handle of a coffee mug and lifted it towards a familiar gray and white face, the owner's blue eyes focused on the laptop in front of him; his long ears stuck out from a matching brown hat. He wore a frown as he scanned the screen.

"So," he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. "they did come back."

He typed something on the keyboard and sat back once again in his chair, watching the 'downloading' sign on the screen be replaced with a 'download completed' sign.

"Oh well."

He took a last sip before setting the finished coffee down on the table. He left some money beside the cup and left the café. He took out his hand held laptop (A/N: it looks like a cellphone) and opened the new downloaded file.

"You'll soon be regretting that mistake doc."

He smirked as he set off down the street, his eyes never strayed from the moving, light green dots on the screen.

* * *

A/N: Ow! Around halfway during this chapter, my hands started to cramp up. And I'm sorry if there isn't much info in this chappie, but at least it's pickin up the pace! Right? I'll continue working on chapter 4 after my hands heal! he he he! But for now, you can help me by sending in nice reviews. It helps my brain think better.

See Ya!


	4. Tales Of Two Bunnies

**A/N:** Ok, it's no big secret that I have a thing for Ace, and anybody who knows me says that that 'thing' is more like an obsession. Well, I rightful disagreed with that... until I wrote this. So, a bit of a warning, I got a teeny bit fangirly in this chapter. I couldn't stop thinking of one of Kaejae's fanpics of Ace. Anyway here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Bunnies**

* * *

**(one week later)  
**"In other news, another body was found near the Acme Dam in the early hours of this morning. It has been rmoved by paramedics that had been called to the scene and now rests at the Anne-Marie Hospital investigation room. Police are still searching for clues to this death and although nothing more has been found, police are certain it was another murder incident. For now, this 31 year old's death is unverified and remains unanswered."

**Click**_  
_  
"Thats the 5th murder this week!"

Tech shook his head in disgust and put the remote on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up at his friends who had also crowded around the t.v.

"Something is definately wrong." Lexi agreed. "I mean, all of a sudden, people are getting killed left and right and there are absolutely no clues as to what happened or to who did it, at the scene of the crime! This just doesn't make any sense!"

Slam nodded from his spot on the couch."Well whoever is doing it, must've had some experience or something to cover up their tracks so well." Tech commented gravely."So, we're pretty much dealing with an exerienced mass murderer." Duck stated, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We already have enough happening without this."

"What are you talking about?" Tech asked. "These murders are the first things that have come up in 2 weeks!"

"I mean with Ace abandoning us!" Duck retored, flinging his arms into the air in frusteration. Realizing what he said, his arms dropped down to his side and the whole room went quiet.Luckly, Rev zipped into the room and broke the uncomfortable silence."Hey-guys. I-went-to-take-a-look-at-that-man-they-found. He's-just-like-the-others. Bruises, scratches, and-some-pretty-bad-cuts. They're-not-ordinary-either. They're-clean-and-deep, like-they-were-caused-by-a-knife-or-something-along-those-lines. And-thats-not-all. They-found-another-person's-DNA-on-him. A-bloody-handprint-on-his-face-and-jacket. But-the-weird-thing-is-that-despite-all-his-injuries, he-was-killed-by-a-bullet-wound-to-the-head. In-other-words, he-got-shot. So-its-definately-a-murder."

"You know what I've noticed?"Duck asked, breaking into the conforsation. "That ever since Ace left, these deaths have started occuring."

"Are you suggesting that Ace did those awful things?" Lexi exclaimed, eyes flaring as she jumped out of her seat.

"What? No! It's just..." Duck started before being cut off.

"Because he wouldn't! You know him Duck! He wouldn't all of a sudden take off and start killing people! I thought you were his friend!" Lexi continued yelling at the mallard, unaware of the startled expressions the others wore as they watched tensely.

"I am his friend! It's just..."

"Well you sure aren't acting like one!" Lexi yelled before storming off towards her room and flinging herself into her hammock. She started to cry once more into her pillow.she thought angerly.

'How dare he blame Ace! I know he wouldn't do that! Why is everyone suddenly turning on him?'

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and she looked up at her dresser. Her beautiful rose was just starting to wilt and the soft, delicate petals starting to droop.

Getting up, Lexi grabbed a small cup, filled it up halfway with water, poked her finger in it and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, the water had turned into a light-green, sweet-smelling liquid. Smiling, she poured the substance into the flower's vase and watched as it glowed a bright pink. Once the glowing light stopped, it looked as beautiful as when she first got it. She sighed happily.

**'And people said I didn't have a green thumb,'** she thought, laughing.

* * *

Ace entered his room, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ace winced as he slowly removed his hand from it's position on his shoulder and stared at his palm. A red, sticky liquid stained his gray fur and dripped slowly and rythmicly to the floor.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he asked himself as he walked into the bathroom and took out the first-aid kit. He knew he should have it checked out, but he couldn't afford to be noticed. And besides, he hated anything to do with hospitals.

Slowly he took off his blood and dirt stained shirt and threw it aside. Looking at the wound carefully, he moved his shoulder a bit. He winced as pain shot through his body like electricity. **'Bad idea'** Ace thought as he washed his hands. He gasped in shock when the cold cleansing ointment touched his skin. He then winced again as he carefully cleaned the wound, the white washcloth slowly turning brown and red. Finally, he put a thick cloth-bandage over the cut. He checked it once again before putting a fresh t-shirt on.

Ace sat down once more on the edge of the bed, his head hanging and his arms resting on his knees. He then lifted a picture off the bedside and sank blissfully away into his memories of the day it was taken.

* * *

**(flashback)**

"C'mon Lexi. You gotta do something besides just lying there all day!" Ace stood a ways off in swimming shorts, tapping his foot in annoyance at his date.

"Ace, can't we just relax for a bit? It's been nonstop fighting for months and this is the first chance we've gotten to just sit back and relax in the sun." Lexi said, removing her sunglasses to look at him. "If you can't stay still, then why don't you go get something to eat or go swimming or somethig to keep yourself busy." She placed her sunglasses back on and laid back down on the blanket.

**  
**He took one last glance at his girlfriend before looking out at the ocean."You know what? I think I will do something to keep myself busy." A mischievious grin on his face as he walked towards the water.

A few minutes later, Lexi yelped as cold water hit her, soaking her to the bone dispite the heat. She jumped up off the blanket and glared at Ace who, with bucket in hand, stood laughing down at her.

"You're sooo going to pay for that!" She yelled chasing after him.Soon they returned to the blanket, exhausted by the run. They laid down on the now dry piece of cloth and laughed.

"I'm still going to get you for that." Lexi said staring at Ace.

"I'd like to see you try." he teased as he laid down and put his arms under his head.

"Oh ya..." she smirked before lunging and digging her fingers into his fur, tickling him."Hey st-stop! Thats no-not fair! Y-you..." Ace squirmed under Lexi's hands, his laughter growing louder by the second. "O-okay, tha-thats enough Lex. Y-you win! Sto-stop... ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly he brushed against her arm with such force that it collapsed. She was pitched forward onto his chest. She was now completely ontop of him. They both froze. She stared into his blue eyes. He chuckled softly.

"Well, well. Look how the mighty has fallen!" he teased.

They started laughing again as she rolled off of him. She laid next to him and he put his arms around her. Her snuggling in closer made him feel light-headed. Ace looked down and saw her eyes closed and her breathing had slowed. Sighing happily, he kissed the top of her head and silently promised her that he would always be there for her.**  
****(end flashback)**_  
_Ace sighed. He missed Lexi so much. He had realized now that everyone was in danger, no matter where he went. Lexi and the the others especially, once The Hunters found them._  
_  
Ace rushed over to his jacket and pulled the handheld laptop out of the pocket. Staring at the screen, his eyes widdened.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh no." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya liked it! I couldn't stop thinking of one of Kaejae's awesome Ace pics! -sighs happily- Heh heh... yeah... Anyway, chapter 5 is comin' up next!


	5. Trouble At The Dam

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really makes me happy and smile!! Hopefully, this'll clear some stuff up. And if not? Well, guess we're gunna hafta keep reading! Oh yeah, I'm real sorry bout not posting earlier. It's just, the flu, end of year exams, summer starting, yeah all that crap at the moment. Hopefully I can update faster!

P.S:

1) Ace will explain about the whole 'laptop, tracking, leaving HQ' thing in Ch. 6; So hold on tight, it will all make sense!

2) No offense to anyone named Terry, Darrel or Nick. These are just the first names that popped into my head.

3) **Italics** mean thought or sounds. Just so ya know. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly enough. Wish I did. Even dreamed it! But, alas, tis not meant to be...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble at the Dam**

* * *

Three of the Loonatics searched the sandy banks of the river, their muffled footsteps the only trace of them having been there. They had no idea why Tech had sent them here. There certainly wouldn't be any clues, and if there was, they had probably been washed away by the river as it rushed up onto the sand.

Meanwhile, Tech and Rev searched the buildings and alleys that surrounded the Acme Dam. They too were looking for anything that would help them solve this recent murder. So far, nothing had worked. Even Tech's newest invention hadn't brought them closer, which made him very worried.

"Any luck?" Tech asked hopefully into his communicator.

"No," came Lexi's tired voice. "Tech, why are we even here? The police already searched the whole area and found nothing."

"Because," Tech sighed before explaining for what seemed the hundredth time. "We have better equipment then the Police Department does, and we have to stop this person from harming anyone else. Though I got to admit, he's pretty good at not leaving anything for us to follow. Give us a few more minutes then we'll meet you guys at the bikes, ok?"

"Got it."

Tech turned off his communicator and walked over to Rev who was using Tech's invention to study a strange liquid on the ground.

"What did you find Rev?" Tech asked, crouching beside the roadrunner and starring at the substance.

"Blood." Rev stated clearly. "I'm-not-sure-if-it's-the-victim's-though. And-apparently-this-machine-of-yours-has-no-clue-either. Think-we-should-bring-it-in-to-get-analyzed?"

"Worth a shot." Tech answered before taking out a glass vile and collecting some of the liquid. "Well it's better then nothing. C'mon, we got to meet the others down at the parking lot." He stood up and placed the vile carefully into a small brown backpack. Shouldering the pack, he started to walk towards the entrance of the alley.

Rev also stood up and followed his teammate. He shivered. Something was wrong. He could feel it. An unwelcome presence. Before he could put any more thought to the issue, he was hit hard in the back of the head. He gave a gasp of surprise before blacking out.

* * *

Tech felt odd. Like there was something wrong about to happen.

Suddenly he heard a sharp gasp and a thud. Glancing back over his shoulder, he expected to see Rev following him towards the entrance.

He was wrong.

Rev lay still on the ground, a huge beefy man in blue jeans and a black t-shirt stood above him, smirking at the fallen hero. He slowly turned his gaze to the coyote, his cold gray eyes penetrating Tech's skin and making his blood run cold.

But despite the fear he felt, Tech turned around to face the stranger.

"Hey!" Tech rushed towards Rev's assaulter. Before he knew it though, he was pushed roughly up against the brick wall of a building by another man wearing the same clothes as the first. The backpack fell to the ground and was crunched by the new arrival's boot. Tech felt the man's hand close around his throat and stay there. He desperately tried to yank the man's hand off but to no avail.

"Where is he?" the man snarled.

"Wh-where is who?" Tech stuttered.

The second man, completely losing his temper, shook the coyote and slammed him up against the wall again, hand squeasing dangerously on his throat.

"Don't play games with me! You know who I mean! Where. Is. He?" the man snarled once again, hardening his grip on the coyote.

"Seriously! I have no idea imaginable who your referring to!" Tech gasped painfully.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh? We'll just see how wise talkin' you are after this."

**Click**

Tech's ears perked up and he look over at the other man. Rev's attacker smirked at him before aiming his loaded gun at the unconscious roadrunner's back.

* * *

"Tech? Rev? Hello? Anybody there?" Lexi called into her communicator. All she got in response was a blast of static. She looked at Slam and Duck worriedly. "Let's go check it out."

They nodded before following the bunny towards the buildings. After walking for about ten minutes, they saw the shapes of Rev and Tech's beaten bodies on the ground. They rushed up to the two before stopping and crouching down beside them. Rev was on his stomach with his head facing out to the side. He seemed to have nothing more then a trickle of blood that flowed down from a cut on the back of his head. Tech, on the other hand, was laying on his side. They carefully put him on his back to get a better look at him. He had rips in his suit and blood that stained the cloth, indicating that he too had gotten cut up but, thanks to his powers, all that was left of them was the blood on him. They starred horrified at their teammates, one thing on their minds, **'Who did this?' **They all shivered. Something didn't feel right.

Suddenly, they too were ambushed. In a flash, Slam had collapsed to the ground, a green-glowing net on top of him and draining his energy. He blacked out as soon as he hit the the hard cement. Duck and Lexi were pulled away from their teammates and forced to their knees, hands tied behind their backs with the same glowing material as the net. They were instantly surrounded by no less then six gang members, a mix number of anthros and humans, all wearing the same blue jeans and black t-shirts that had a gigantic dark purple H on the back. Duck and Lexi were turned so they and the others faced the center of the circle. The only one in the middle was a young male human with wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a navy blue shirt that read in dark purple letters, 'Three can keep a secret, if two are dead.' The man started to speak, his voice rang out with authority and un-forgiveness.

"I give you two choices, either way we'll get what we need to know. Your friends," he pointed to Tech and Rev at this point of his speech, "Failed to give us the correct answer, and my patience is growing thinner by the second. Now, if you don't wish to end up like them, I would cooperate. Now, do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way? Where is Ace Bunny?"

Duck and Lexi's mouths shot open. They stared at the man before exchanging worried looks. "W-we don't know." Lexi answered finally.

The man in the middle closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. When he reopened them he said softly, "We do this the hard way then." He signaled to one of the men and caught the gun that was thrown towards him.

"Gag 'em." he ordered.

The two men standing over Lexi and Duck bent over and tied a gag on each one. Straightening up, they watched the man again.

The man in the middle cocked the gun and pointed it at them before yelling out in a cold tone, "Alright Ace, show yourself."

Nothing happened. Not a movement was made. Lexi could feel her heart pumping louder and harder by the second.

Getting impatient, he bellowed, "Get your tail out here before I blow your friends' heads off!"

"No need to yell doc..."

The group turned to face a lone figure at the entrance of the alley.

"I can hear ya just fine."

The man smiled wickedly at Ace, his gun still pointing at Duck and Lexi. "Well, well. Look at this boys. The Sensei has returned."

Ace took a few steps toward the group before replying. "I told Darrel not to send anyone, unless he wanted less men working for him."

The laughter and welcoming in his voice had vanished, leaving it serious and hard. His eyes glared at the man before him and the group surrounding his friends with such a hatred that Lexi had never seen before. Those sapphire eyes, whose warmth and comfort had always calmed her, now shone with coldness, fury and loathing. It scared her stiff. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Duck also starring at Ace, looking taken aback and frightened.

"Ace, Ace, Ace." the man said, shaking his head slightly in disappointment. "You should know by now. Darrel doesn't listen to orders. He gives them."

"Guess I forgot, it's been awhile."

"Indeed it has. How many now, 3 years? But that didn't stop you from killing Nick earlier, did it? Look's like you haven't lost your touch, huh? But what's the matter? You wanted another soul of the dead for your collection?" the man sneered as he spoke the last sentence, taking a step closer to the other Loonatics.

"Leave them Terry. They aren't a part of this." Ace growled angrly.

The man, now identified as Terry, ignored the warning and continued to taunt the bunny. "What is that at now; 15? Geez man, leave some corpses for the rest of us." He stopped; blue eyes swiveling to Lexi's shocked face and grinning widely, "I gotta admit though, you got good taste in chicks." He smirked before walking over and brushing his thumb across Lexi's cheek.

Lexi yanked her head away from him, shivers running quickly down her spine.

"I SAID LEAVE THEM!" Ace bellowed, whipping out his Gaurdian Strike Sword. His eyes were now a blazing yellow.

"You finally show some anger." Terry commented, turning around to face the agitated bunny.

"There'll be a lot more if you don't leave them!" Ace retorted.

"Temper, temper." Terry smiled. "Oh and sorry, _teach,_ but you don't give the orders anymore. I do. But you know what? I'm feeling generous today. How 'bout I give you a chance to win your friends' lives?"

Ace didn't believe him one bit. Still holding his sword up and pointing it at Terry, he shouted back, "Ya, sure. And the catch of this would be?"

"No catch, just a fight. You vs. me. No weapons or superpowers to aid us. Just our bare hands and our skills. What do you say?"

With a look of uncertainty, Ace continued. "Isn't it not your place to say what happens to them? What would Darrel say if he heard you failed?"

Terry shrugged, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, all he wants is you."

Ace took one last glance at the others, soaking in the words spoken to him, before turning his gaze back to Terry.

"Your on."

* * *

**A/N:** So? Whatcha think? Worth the wait? Oh, and by the way, I'm gunna try to get the 6th chapter up before the weekend is over. So, hopefully, that'll make up for my lateness.

Bye All!


	6. UnWanted Secrets

**A/N:** Yay!! here it is!! By popular demand, Chapter 6!! Oh, and uh... there will be swaring in this and the other chapters. So, uh, yeah... you've been warned!

**Disclaimer:** The Loonatics mine? Pft... as if! 'Cause if they were, I'd let the whole world know it in a heart beat!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Un-wanted Secrets**

* * *

Grinning smugly, Terry tossed the gun to the man behind him and stood waiting.

Ace, a serious frown still on his face, hesitated before stooping down and placing the sword on the ground. He nudged it away from him with his foot and faced Terry's anxious figure.

The bodies of the other Loonatics were dragged along with the other gang members as they backed up to the end of the alley. Lexi and Duck struggled against their binds and captors before realizing it would do no good. This was going to happen and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Duck tried to use his powers to escape, but what resulted was his powers short-circuited by the ropes and a slap across the face. He gave a muffled yelp and closed his eyes, trying to ease the stinging pain. After a few seconds, he reopened his eyes and waited tensely for the match to begin.

The next few minutes went on forever, lasting what seemed like hours instead of seconds. The only movement made was Ace's fingers as they flexed by his side.

Finally, Terry rushed forward towards his opponent, his long legs closing the the gap between them quickly.

Ace stood his ground, his face showed no fear but concentration. He watched as the human got closer and closer to him. At the last second, he stepped out of the way but left his foot in Terry's path. Terry tripped and fell face first onto the concrete.

"You forgot the first rule, kid." Ace laughed cruelly. "Never rush your opponent."

Terry growled, stood up shakily, and tried to punch him.

Ace blocked it easily and in a swift movement, twisted Terry's arm behind his back.

Terry grabbed Ace with his free arm and threw him over his head, catching the bunny off guard.

Ace quickly regained his balance and landed on his feet. He glared at Terry angrily before approaching him again.

Lexi watched in fright, yet quite impressed. She had never realized how good of a martial arts man Ace was until seeing him in action like this. She knew he must've been good to be a stunt double but she had never seen him fight like this before. The punches, the kicks, the blocks, the movements; he made them look so easy that anyone could do it. She also recognized how well Terry was doing against him. At first, Terry hadn't shown as much confidence as Ace, but it was growing at a fast rate. He seemed to be learning as he fought; kicking, hitting and blocking with the same effortless motion. She saw them both receive harsh blows to the head, stomach, arms and legs before Terry kicked Ace in the stomach and tossed him into the wall.

Terry noticed the white cloth on the bunny's shoulder through a tear in his shirt and grinned. He walked over to him, pressing him up against the wall.

"Ace, your not being a bad boy again, are you?" he asked before ripping the bandage off.

Ace screamed in pain and sank to his knees, a hand on his shoulder covering the wound. He could feel it burning, the skin turning warm under his hand. Fresh blood came forth and stained his palm once again with the red, sticky liquid. Terry smirked and kneed him in the face, causing Ace to roll over. He laid on his back, eyes closed, hand still on his shoulder and teeth clenched from the pain he felt all over his body.

Terry jumped on him and pulled out a gleaming knife.

Hearing Duck and Lexi's muffled yells, Ace opened his eyes and saw a silver knife glinting in the sunlight below his chin. He struggled to free himself but Terry's weight pinned him down. He felt the cold, sharp edge be pushed lightly against his throat. It moved sideways quickly and was held above him; a thin line of red now shone on the edge.

Terry smiled triumphantly above him, before whispering "With you out of the picture, I'll finally get my rightful place in the gang. I will be Darrel's favorite; his most respected member of them all. They will talk for years to come, about how I was the only one that succeeded. That I, was the only one to survive a fight against you. That I, was the one that freed the Hunters of the traitor. So here we are, the student has finally surpassed the teacher."

But before he could pull the knife down again, Ace punched him hard in the face with his bloody hand. A sharp crack was heard by the contact.

Terry was forced backwards and kneeled down, breathing heavily.

Ace pushed himself back to his feet and stood up, shaking. **'That was too close for comfort.'** he thought.

Terry also stood up shaking, his nose bleeding heavily and clearly indicating that it was broken. "NOW!" he yelled.

There was a loud bang behind him. Ace ducked and rolled to the side. He bumped into the wall with his hurt shoulder and screwed up his eyes in pain. He heard a thud and the ground started shaking. He opened his eyes to see the six other men running out of the alley.

**'Bloody cowards.'** he thought bitterly; but he knew that wasn't true. They had been smart, knowing that if they arrived back at the Hunters' hideout badly hurt, they would most certainly be killed.

Ace sat up and looked over at Terry's slumped body. He had collapsed to the ground, shot no less by the others. He wouldn't be much use for them anyhow in the weakened state he was in. Though he knew that it was him that they had been aiming for.

But still, he couldn't help but scoff at the cockiness that had been the youngster. "Rookie." he muttered softly before he pulled himself to his feet and looked around.

Duck and Lexi were staring at Terry's body, and both were very pale (A/N: which I guess is saying a lot, huh?).

Ace sighed sadly at the familiar sight before hurrying over and untieing the two.

Once her hands were free, Lexi threw her arms around Ace's neck, holding him close to her and letting the tears that she had held back all that time in the alley flow freely down her cheeks. She cried tears of joy, concern, fear, shock and anger all in one; glad more then ever to be in his arms.

"Shh, easy Lex. Every thing's fine." Ace whispered, trying his best to soothe her. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go in fear of losing her. He winced at the pressure she put on his neck but didn't move away. Having her by his side again was worth the pain he felt. Arms wrapped around her in comfort, he continued to soothe her.

After a few seconds, Lexi stopped crying and looked at him.

Ace put a hand on her cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "Missed me?"

"More then you'll know." Lexi replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we still got a few problems over here." Duck called to them as he tried to yank the net off Slam.

Letting go of Lexi, Ace crouched over Tech's body. He observed the coyote's slow, soft breathing before gently nudging him. "Tech. Yo Tech. C'mon buddy boy, wake up!"

Tech let out a low moan before his eyes opened slowly. His vision was a bit clouded at first but a concerned face above him came out the clearest.

"Ace?" he asked, confused.

"The one and only, doc." Ace replied, smirking at him and holding out his hand.

Tech chuckled softly, took Ace's outstretched hand, and hoisted himself up to his feet.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Real sore. What happened to you?" he asked, taking notice of Ace's bloody and battered appearance. He then looked around himself, his golden eyes widdening in shock as they moved from Rev's body to Slam's (who had just regained conciousness) to Terry's. "What happened?"

"Long story." Ace replied.

"Ah... no. You gotta tell us what the hell all that was about!!" Duck said, stomping over to the bunny with Lexi and Slam right behind him.

"Theres nothing to tell." Ace retorted.

"Ya, sure there isn't. What about: who were those guys? Why did you leave? How do you know them? How did you know where they were? Why are they after you?"

"There no time!" Ace answered angrily, before turning away from them.

Duck quacked himself infront of Ace. "Exactly! Theres no time to waste; We need to know! Ace, you have to tell us."

"Your not gunna drop this are you?' Ace questioned, eye ridge raised.

"Got that right." Duck crossed his arms and stared stubbornly at Ace.

Ace sighed before replying. "Those guys are members of a gang called the Hunters. They're the reason I left HQ. I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting any of you, so I left. I know them because... because I was one of them before I became a stunt double. I taught most of the group how to fight; Terry included."

"Who's Terry?" Tech asked, slighly confused, before Lexi shushed him and pointed over to the dead body. "Oh..." Tech whispered softly.

Ace continued. "I knew they were here because I've been tracking them over the past week. Unfortionately, they also know how to track me. You see, when you first join, they give you a shot. It's not a drug, but it contains a microchip that imbeds itself into the skin. They have it connected to a special program that will show where the other members are. The reason they're after me is, well, because I betrayed them."

"Just how did you betray them?" Lexi asked.

"I was sent to jail when I was younger; 15 to be exact. I was caught trying to steal some money from a nearby bank. I almost got away but my so-called 'partners in crime' left the scene before telling me about the cops coming. I was in jail for about 4 years before they realized what they had. They had a way to stop the most feared gang in Acmetroplis. They made me a deal. I would help capture the gang for my freedom. They didn't care if I brought the gang in dead or alive, as long as the crime waves stopped. I was happy to get out of jail. I had changed in there. I never wanted to return to that place. I brought in 20 members before they said that I could stop. After that, I became a stunt double."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as his teammates let this information sink in.

"So... the 15 souls that Terry said, were they before or after you being thrown into the slammer?" Duck asked.

"After. But I know I'm gunna be blamed for Nick's death, even if it was one of the others that killed him. He is the one that shot me in the shoulder. I hurt him quite a bit, and when Darrel found out that he failed to kill me, he sent another member to shoot him. Though it won't matter. Once the blood DNA on Nick is verified, I'll be blamed once again." Ace then let his head hang down in shame. When he spoke next, he sounded like he was not just talking to them, but to himself as well. "Thats why I gotta stop them. They're desperate enough to throw the whole city-planet into chaos. Especially now that Darrel has recruited more members. If they'll kill one of their own just because they're hurt or failed to do a job, it must mean that they have enough other members to not even care. I just gotta finish what I started." Ace looked at his teammates with a determined shimmer in his sapphire eyes before turning and starting off down the alley.

Lexi ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Ace, please. Your hurt. You're in no condition to go off fighting them. You'll be out numbered as soon as they see you. We can do this together; as a team. Please, I don't want to lose you again."

Ace looked back at her, sternness showed in his eyes. "I gotta do this, Lexi."

"Please," Lexi begged, grasping his arm tighter. "Please Ace, don't do this to us." She bit her lower lip in an attempt to control the sudden wave of hurt, "Don't do this to me."

Ace turned around and took her hands in his. He stared into her emerald eyes; his own reflected his love and sadness he felt towards her. "I have to. I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead and let go of her hands. He turned and picked up the Guardian Strike Sword before disappearing out of sight.

Lexi held one of her hands up, as if reaching forward to stop him. When he disappeared from sight, her hand slowly closed on the air and her arm fell to her side; her heart feeling as if it had been shattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this has got to be my longest chapter yet! Ow, ow... sore hands.

-blows gently on hands-

And yes, there are more chapters to come! But I do hope that this cleared up some things at least!

Though I will never know for sure unless you leave a review... smiles sweetly Go on! Push the button! You know you want to. ;)

* * *


	7. Disturbing Information

**A/N:** 'Sup peoples? I don't got much time to talk coughbratsistercough but I do have enough time to say hi to you guys and put this new chappie up!! Also, to inform you, that it's mah BIRTHDAY today!! Yays!! Another year older and another year stupider, as mah friends and I have been saying (lolz). XD Phew, anyways, lets get this show on the road, shall we?

P.S. - **Italics** in this chappie mean the film that Rev and Tech watch. Just so you guys don't get confused. ;)

P. P. S. - This is now four hours later in Tech's lab.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. If I did, I'd own Warner Bros as well. Geez, wouldn't that be a sweet b-day present! But, seeing as it's called WARNER BROS. and not DOGGIRL INC. , I guess I do not own them. Bummer...

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Disturbing Information**

* * *

Tech scanned the computer screen, his mind whirling with new information. He was determined to find out as much as he could about these so-called 'Hunters', though it was proving to be a difficult task. Sure there were newspaper articles and newscasts but they weren't much help. After many unsuccessful tries, he decided to check in the Police programs to see if there was anything, which was where he was at this minute. He had found something else that he hadn't intentionally been looking for, but it had aroused his curiosity and he soon regretted looking into the file. He hurriedly closed the file and resumed his search. He was so absorbed in his research that he didn't register the other presence until it was right behind him.

"Whatcha-doin'-Tech?" Rev asked, looking over the coyote's shoulder at the thousands of words on the computer screen.

"Rev," the other sighed tiredly and ignoring the question, "Your supposed to be resting."

The roadrunner smiled weakly at his friend, one of his hands gently holding an ice-pack to the back of his head where he had been hit. "Sorry-Tech, but-I-got-this-massive-headache-now-and-it-doesn't-help-that-my-mind-just-can't-stop-thinking-about-what-happened-today. Especially-what-you-guys-told-me-when-I-came-to. I-just-can't-believe-it! I-mean, Ace-bad? Bad-enough-to-be-thrown-in-jail? I-really-didn't-think-it-possible."

"None of us did." Tech muttered. "No wonder he didn't like talking about his past. Nobody would."

"You-still-didn't-answer-my-question." Rev reminded the coyote.

"I'm sorry, what was it again?" Tech asked, shaking his head and trying to remember. It was hard sometimes to recognize and decipher the roadrunner's quick-paced speech.

"What are you doing?" Rev repeated, slower this time around.

"You know, your never going to recover fully if you don't get some rest."

"TECH!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He chuckled softly. "Couldn't resist. Anyway, I'm trying to find out more about the Hunters; though theres not much to find. I hacked into the GPCF (Global Police Criminal Files) to see if I could find anything about them there. What I did find was, well, this."

Tech started to type something into the computer, his fingers a blur on the keyboard. He tapped on 'enter' and a new page came up, suddenly disappearing as he clicked on a few folders.

After a few seconds, he sat back in his chair as a picture appeared on the screen. He typed something in and the screen turned black before the new web page appeared in holographic form. They looked up at the page before the picture enlarged itself, showing the occupant of it more clearly.

The occupant of the picture was a familiar face that made their stomachs jolt and churn in uneasiness. He was a gray and white bunny with deep blue, sapphire eyes that gleamed in a strange manner; as if he was proud of where he was and what he had done. He smirked at the camera, his arms folded across his chest. He was young, somewhere in his teens. He wore a familiar black t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't looked fazed at all by where he was.

Rev gasped as he looked up into his leader's young face. His emerald eyes took in his leader's tough appearance quickly. The roadrunner shuddered. Ace sure did look like he fit in with the Hunters.

The picture shrunk once again and was replaced by information which Tech read out loud. "Ace Bunny. 15. Wanted for theft, vandalism, abuse (2nd & 3rd degree), disobeying an officer and assault on an officer (7 different times). He was caught in the L.A. section of Acmetroplis on April.12.2768, trying to steal from the First National Bank. He was the first member of the violent and wanted group, The Hunters, that had been arrested. Sentenced 6-10 years in prison but was released after 4 on good behavior and Police Classified Reasons."

Tech noticed something at the bottom that he hadn't seen before. His scientific curiosity getting the better of him, he clicked on it.

The lights in the lab darkened as the hologram disappeared and a film started on the computer screen...

* * *

**(the film)  
There were people; a lot of people. Many more walked in and out of the older designed building. It was pretty quiet, besides the children as they laughed, talked and played with one another as they waited for their parents to be finished. The adults were either talking with the business-like people behind the counters or were in line to do just that. It was such a normal day for this area of the neighbour hood, that no one really noticed when 4 men, all in black t-shirts and blue jeans, entered the bank.**

**The one in front, a young teenage bunny, nodded to one of the men behind him. The huge man walked over to the little kids who were playing. He waited for around 10 minutes before suddenly grabbing one of the kids and backing up to his fellow robbers.**

**The child, no older then 5 years of age, started to scream for help.**

**Everyone turned to face the small group. A red haired woman, obviously the kid's mother, shrieked in horror before putting her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened. Everyone moved into a group, the parents ushering their children closer to them.**

**The man who held the child, pulled out a gun and placed it against the little kid's head. The kid stopped screaming, too scared too move.**

**"Please don't hurt him! Please I beg of you!" The woman said, coming to the front of the crowd.**

**"All of you do what we say and no one gets hurt. If not, well, I'm not sure if Randy here has a good grip on that gun. One wrong move, and his finger might... just... slip..." the bunny remarked, saying the last line slowly, and smirking as the color drained quickly from the woman's face.**

**"All of you on the ground, now!" another said as they all pulled out their guns and pointed them at the group.**

**The crowd of victims dropped down flat on their stomachs, many closing their eyes and muttering hurriedly under their breath.**

**The bunny went out of sight behind the counter as two out of the three others walked in between the bodies on the ground.**

**5 minutes later, there was a sudden beeping sound and one member, one with light blonde hair that gently brushed his face, pulled out a walkie-talkie. He started to speak into it.**

**"Ya, TJ here."**

**"Yo TJ, this is Eagle-Eye. You got the cops hot on your tail, man. Get out now! Repeat, get out now!**

**"Gotcha. Over and out.'**

**TJ turned off the walkie-talkie and started to walk backwards towards the door, gun still pointing at the group of people. The other members of the gang also started to back towards the door.**

**"What about the boss?" Randy asked, keeping his eyes on the group and a tight grip on the child in his hands.**

**"He'll be fine. You know who well he is in gang fights; this won't be any different then them. Now c'mon, we gotta get goin' before them damned cops show up." TJ answered swiftly, as they ran out the door.**

**Randy dropped the kid and followed the other two Hunters as they ran off down the street without a second glance back.**

**The huge crowd jumped up for m their position and stampeded out the front doors. They rushed into the street just as three police cars arrived; the sirens screaming and the blue, red and white lights flashing. Five policemen got out of the vehicles and entered the bank.**

**The gray and white bunny, unaware to what had happened, reappeared on the screen with two money bags. He looked around, confused, before a scowl crossed his face. They heard him mutter, "Bloody cowards."**

**"Put down the money and put your hands in the air. We've got you surrounded." A policeman ordered, gun pointing at the teenager.**

**The bunny bent over to put the bags down, when he hurled them at two of the cops. They caught them in the stomach and fell over backwards, out of breath. He ran up and fought the other policemen; kicking hitting and punching his way through. He rarely had to dodge the blows given for they had no time to even think of them, let alone aim. The police easily lost the combat, doubling over before falling completely unconscious on the floor.**

**The teenager smirked before grabbing the two money bags and went to run towards the door, when he fell forwards onto the floor. He felt something grasping his ankle. He then felt solid steel handcuffs be put on his wrists. He was pulled to his feet by a sixth policeman and dragged out of the building.**

**The crowd outside cheered as the two emerged from within the bank. Reporters that had joined the now larger crowd, snapped pictures and were yelling like crazy, questions raising into the air like bullets from a machine gun. There were a few gasps from the crowd as they recognized who the culprit was; who was none other then the son of L.A.'s most famous and respected comedian, Jasper Bunny. They watched as the policemen shoved the robber into the back of the nearest police car and drive off.**

**(end of film)**

* * *

The two Loonatics gulped and glanced at each other with scared yet astonished expressions.

"D-did they call him... boss?" Rev asked quietly, wanting to be sure he had heard right.

"I-I guess he was second in command back then." Tech replied, not really wanting to believe what they had just seen.

"Um-Tech, how-do-we-know-that-he-really-did-change? How-do-we-know-that-he-didn't-leave-so-he-can-take-charge-of-the-Hunters?"

Tech sighed sadly, "I don't know Rev. I guess... Iguess we just have to trust him, and hope that it'll all turn out for the better."

It was silent before the roadrunner spoke once again. "I-really-hope-he-is-on-our-side. If-he-isn't... I-don't-know-what-we're-going-to-do."

Tech stared at the blank screen, a deep frown etched on his face. "To tell you the truth Rev, I probably won't be surprised if he does go back to them. Disappointed, but not surprised."

Startled by the coyote's sudden statement, Rev said nothing but sank into his own thoughts.

The two stared at the screen, deep in their own thoughts, unaware to the pair of eyes that were watching from a crack in the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Ow... ow... ow... ow... sore hands. Cramped up... ow... ow... ow... ow...

But anyway! What do you guys think? Sorry if I made Tech seem a bit OOC; but it had to fit the pace and line of the story, right?. So, yeah... tell me how it is!!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!!


	8. Mind, Body and Soul

**A/N:** YAY!! I have the 8th chapter ready to roll. About time, huh? So, continue to read peoples and remember to sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. See ya at the bottom!

Also, a great thank you to everyone who's reviewed!! You guys are mega awesome-ness!! Oh, and a special thanks to CassidyCoyote who drew some pics about the story. You were totally awesome on that, girl!!

**PS:** Italics are thoughts and sounds!!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Loonatics or Warner Bros. Alright? I wish I did though... :(

* * *

**Chapter 8:**** Mind Body and Soul**

* * *

Lexi stumbled back from the lab door, mind whirling from what she had just witnessed.

She hadn't originally wanted to spy on the duo, but once her super-sensitive hearing got hold of their conversation, curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Lexi walked back to her room in a daze, the evidence of Ace's past flickered before her eyes once more. When the mechanical doors swooshed shut behind her, she seemed to sink into herself, withdrawing into the depths of her soul where her mind and heart argued once again.

**'What was he thinking?'**

**'He was young. He didn't know any better...'**

**'But a gang? He's a thief! A no-good crook!'**

**'Don't talk about him like that!'**

**'You can't seriously be defending him? After he lied to us!'**

**'He didn't lie!'**

**'Not yet! You saw that film, and you heard Tech. He wouldn't be surprised if Ace betrayed us.'**

**'So? I know that he won't.'**

**'You don't know that for sure.'**

**'No, but I believe it. I'm positive that he still cares for me and this team.'**

**'But he's acting like an idiot! He's been blinded by his emotions, stubbornness and pride to realize the potential danger his actions cause! He doesn't care if he gets hurt as long as no one else does. He has to realize that the conclusion to those actions result in pain and heartache to those around him. If you ask me, he's being a selfish, idiotic jerk!'**

At those words, Lexi felt herself be engulfed in an uncontrollable fury. She walked up to the dresser and yanked the picture from its place. She stared down into her lover's face with a cold, hurt expression. With a blood-curdling scream filled of pain and hate, Lexi flung the picture with all her might towards the wall where it crashed and broke on contact. The musical cry it gave as the pieces hit the floor hit her like a slap to the face. She felt as if awakening from a deep sleep. Her stomach churned uneasily as she looked at what she had done in astonishment. She rushed forwards and carefully picked the picture out of the pile of broken glass and wood on the floor. Looking at the photo, she remembered all the memories the two shared and realized, in good times and bad, he had always been there for her, no matter what. Was she just going to give up on him just like that?

**'No.'** her heart spoke this time, stronger and more powerful then before. **'He may have been a criminal, but thats in the past. This is now. Now he's a crime fighter. He's learned his lesson. He may let his emotions, stubbornness and pride control him sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. He just doesn't want people to get hurt by his mistakes. I know he'll come back. He's always been there for me, never letting me give up or be discouraged. Now it's my turn to return the favor. He'll be back. I know it.'**

* * *

Duck sighed once more. Everything was just getting weirder by the second in his opinion. One minute, Ace was their perfect, never-do-anything-bad-in-his-life, always-protect-the-innocent, leader. The next, he's an ex-criminal with a record a mile long and his old gang members are trying to hunt him down and kill him. What else would he find out about his teammates that would make him feel different towards them? Would it be something about Tech? Rev? Lexi? Slam? Zadavia?

**Zadavia...**

Duck jumped up from his slouched position on the couch and headed towards the communications room. There was something that had been bugging him since the team had gotten back from the Acme Dam, but he couldn't figure out what. Until now.

"Zadavia. Hey Zadavia." Duck called into the holographic communicator.

"Yes? Oh, hello Duck." Zadavia greeted him with a warm smile as she appeared in the hologram.

"Hi. Um Zadavia... I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

The Frelengian ruler quirked an eyebrow but otherwise remained motionless. "Of course. What is it that has you pondering for answers?"

Duck took a deep in-take of breath before continuing. "Did you know anything about Ace's past? Before he was a stunt double?"

To his surprise, the woman sighed sadly and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she responded to him. "So the truth has found its way out into the open. Just as I told him. When did you learn about this?"

"Me and the others found out earlier today. We were attacked by his old gang members (Zadavia's eyes fluttered open in alarm). So... you knew about this?"

She nodded. "Indeed. I have known for quite some time now."

"Then why didn't you tell us? And why did you make Ace leader if you knew about his past?"

Zadavia had stopped smiling long before this point and now she stared down at the mallard with a blank expression. "I did not tell the team because I felt that it was not my right to do so. It is the person's choice, and their choice alone. If they wish to tell others about their personal issues, then they are welcome to do so. I would never give out personal information of another without their permission, as you very well know."

"Yes ma'am." Duck replied sheepishly.

"And secondly, he had asked me not to tell anyone about what he had done. I told him that I would not, but it would come to the attention of his teammates sooner or later. And that he should be very well be the one to inform the rest of you."

"So you've known this for how long?"

"I've known about this since I found out about you six. I had found out as much as I could on each one of you before I invited you six to come here for the first time. And I still found out more when I talked to each one of you alone in this very room. So, I have known since the meteor hit."

"You still didn't answer my second question." Duck interjected quickly. "If you knew about all of this, then why in the world did you make Ace leader?"

"I did not forget. The reason wh..." There was a continuous beeping sound coming from behind her. She sighed frustratedly before turning towards the anxious mallard. "I'm sorry Duck, but I must take leave. I have other matters to attend to. Zadavia out." and the hologram vanished.

"Wait! You didn't..." he started but it was too late He stood there in a stupor, left with more questions then he had answers.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! Hmmm...I think this is my shortest chapter but I'm proud of it none the less. Hope you guys enjoyed it and get ready, for chapter nine is just around the corner!

Oh, and SCHOOL'S OUT!! Woo Hoo!! Finally, I can update even more!! YAYS!!

And please review guys! It makes me so very happy. :)


	9. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the 'tics. I just write fanfiction... and draw fanart... and make icons... and, at the moment, am trying to sew my own Ace Bunny stuffy!! 8D

PS - **Italics** are thoughts.

**A/N:** Sorry its later then promised but I had a bit of "Family Issues". You see, the family dog (a 3 yr. old saint bernard named Keeda) got injured last monday and my friend, my sister, and I had to help since her back legs had gotten stiff on her. So, at 11pm the next evening (since we thought she had just needed rest), me, my best friend and a whole handful of family members got Keeda's 100+ pound body into a van and drove her into the emergancy vet clinic. She stayed there for the rest of the week. She's fine now, running around the house and yard and wagging her tail like crazy, but the weird thing is that the Vets didn't find out what was wrong with her. But, enough with my babbling and excuses!! Without any further aduo, Chapter 9: The Confrontation!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Confrontation**

* * *

Ace singed off the hinges of the vent and opened it a bit.

He had finally found the Hunters' hideout, an old hotel on the outskirts of Acmetroplis. He had climbed into the open vent on the outside undetected. But that was the easy part. Now he had to lose his vent cover if he wanted to find who he was looking for.

The sight that met him was a long, dimly lit hallway. Determined to finish what he had started, Ace slowly eased himself out of the vent and landed with a soft, dull thud onto the floor. He crept down the main hall and into the next, doing his best to stay in the shadows and out of sight. When he heard a member of the group coming, he'd hide in the darkest of shadows, which was pretty easy to do. After about 15 minutes of careful slinking in and out of the depths of shadows, through doors and down hallways, he finally approached the door with a brass nameplate. He creaked it open and looked inside. It was clearly an office, possibly the old owner's. It had a handsome, yet worn out, oak desk in the middle of the floor with a leather maroon swivel chair turned toward the window. Ace glared as he saw the man who he had hoped and prayed to never see after his little jail incident. His old boss, Darrel Marsh.

Since Darrel was facing away from him, Ace opened the door wide enough for himself to enter and closed it softly behind him. Taking a deep breath, he muttered, "So, whats up doc?"

He noticed Darrel flinch at his voice and smirked to himself. That was, until Darrel turned the chair around and frowned at the bunny before him. He was older then the rest of them, mid 30s, but still had the same cold gaze and features that he reserved for his enemies. And right now, they were aimed at Ace. They softened a bit as Darrel gave a small smile of greeting, "Well, well, well. You finally show up. After killing a good amount of my men too, I might add."

"I didn't kill them. You and the others did." Ace replied coldly.

Darrel just laughed cruelly at the bunny's statement, "You think what you want kid, but we both know that the only reason they died is because of you." He looked down at his desk and started writing down something on a piece of paper. "Why'd you come back Ace? Forgiveness perhaps?"

Ace snorted in amusement. "Forgiveness? From you? I'd rather go back to jail then ask for forgiveness from you, Marsh."

The man chuckled from deep within his chest, "Ah, some things never change I see. Still with the wise-cracking, smart ass routine, huh?"

The bunny felt his confidence slip a bit but he didn't show it. He gulped before continuing, "I came here because..."

"Because you want this whole thing to stop. Am I correct?" Darrel interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Or, is it because you want to return to the Hunters? Since you were, and still are, the best member we have."

Ace stood shocked before he regained himself yet again. Growling, he muttered, "I'm not a member and I never will be; not again. Ya, I did come here for this whole thing to stop. Innocent people will be hurt if..."

"Ace, innocent people have already been hurt; because of you." Darrel said, not bothering to look up at the agitated bunny. "For example, that child on the day you four robbed that bank..."

"He wasn't hurt!" Ace protested.

"Actually he was. He was traumatized. By what you did. Your parents: how do you think they reacted when they found out their son had been thrown in jail for an attempt of robbing a bank and assault on an officer? Or when they found out about the other charges you had against you? Those friends of yours, the 'Loonatics' I believe: what do you think was going through their minds when they saw you fight Terry? Or when you told them all about your past with us? Yes, I know you told them everything," Darrel continued, not having to look up to see the stunned expression on the bunny's face. "I do have other ways then the chip for tracking you down. Then Jackson..."

"You leave Jack outta this!" Ace snapped, feeling his temper start to boil.

Darrel smirked at him before continuing. "Anyway, the point is, we won't stop until we get what we rightfully deserve."

Ace glared at him and stood his ground as a feeling of dread washed over him. "And what would that be?"

Darrel grinned before standing up and walking over to the window, looking out at the darkening landscape. "Since you have executed many of my finest men, and doing something completely unforgivable, I think the best punishment would be... your life."

Ace had expected him to say something like this, but it still took its toll on him. Was this the man who had taught and cared for him in the darkest of times? The same man who Ace had looked up to as a mentor? The very man Ace had referred to, numerous times, as his best friend?

Ace finally found his voice and spoke, "You do what you want Darrel, but I ain't goin' nowhere without a fight."

Darrel chuckled before turning back to face his former friend. "You really think that?" he asked, his hard brown eyes danced as they seemed to question his statement.

Ace glared back at him as the human walked behind his desk once again and stared him in the eye, his black hair shone with a brilliant blue hue.

When Ace didn't answer, Darrel shrugged. "Fine." he said, shaking his head. "Have it your way." and he placed his hands on the desk.

With a loud bang, the office door flew open.

Ace, not expecting this, was suddenly surrounded by five bulky members of the Darrel's group. They grabbed him from behind and forced him to the carpeted floor. Pinning him down, one of the five grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back, tying them in place. Another tied his legs while yet another gagged him. Once finished, the five stood up, suddenly shoving him onto a wooden chair, nodded at Darrel and left the room at once, closing the door behind them.

Darrel stared at the closed door before looking over at the bound up Ace, who was still in shock of what had happened. Smiling very villain like, he turned to the bunny and chuckled.

"You see? What did I say? You are no match for us, no matter how many you took out before. No matter what sort of gift fate has given you. This was the future of civilization, all under my command. But, like most humans, you were scared of change and wanted out. You were given a second chance but you even threw that to the wind.You wanted to be on, what was back then, 'the winning side'. But lets get this straight," The human walked up to him and looked down on him in a very dominant state. "I am no loser."

With that, he punched Ace hard, knocking him once again to the floor. A sharp smack of the contact rang out and bounced around the walls. As Ace lay on the ground, Darrel scowled at him, his brown eyes ablaze with hatred. After a few moments, Darrel grabbed the bunny's ears and pulled him up to face him. Ace gave a muffled yelp as more pain shot through him. His eyes had finally lost their spark as he looked into the human's face.

"Look at us. We're a dying breed, you and I. A great organization pulled down at it's peak. All because of a traitor. I shouldn't have helped you out all those years ago. Turns out I was helping a back stabber. You're a menace that the world would be better off without. You say you haven't hurt anyone? Think. Everyone you come in contact with, everyone you meet or love, are being hurt at this very moment. By you. In one way or another, they are. And all because of you. You say you ain't one of us? Look again." Throwing him back towards the floor, Darrel left the room.

Ace landed with a hard thud onto the floor, ears throbbing harshly. He lay still on the ground, eyes closed. Wincing not out of pain, but the words that had issued out his former best friend's mouth. He started to shake uncontrollably. Those words had dug deep into him, deeper then any blood-stained dagger ever could. He felt himself slink slowly out of his pain-filled state and into a darker one, where his thoughts echoed loudly yet as soft as if they were being whispered into his ear.

**'Was he really like that? Did he really hurt everyone that he came across? How had he hurt the others? **

**Betrayal? **

**Honesty? **

**Friendship? **

**Loyalty? **

**Trust? **

**All of the above? **

**Or none? **

**Was it Darrel telling him the truth? Or was it just another lie? Would his family, friends, the world, be better off without him? Was he really that bad? And if so, why should his friends trust him? Or his family? Or Zadavia? Or... Lexi? Did he really have what it took to prove himself worthy of being a Loonatic, or of his family and friends' trust?'**

All these thoughts and questions swirled in his mind, until one thought rose above the rest. He had to get Darrel, before someone else paid the price for his mistake.

Ace reopened his eyes as they flashed a look of determination. He tried to wiggle out of the binds, but that didn't work. He looked around and noticed an old, square mirror on the wall. An idea popped into his head, but it was risky. He had used it before on Dr. Dare, but that was just to hit the Jade Serpent Crystal. He had seen Rev use the maneuver when his hands had been stuck in the binds that Mastermind had put on the weapons, but he was nowhere near as quick as Rev. He was going to have to time it just right.

He blinked, his saphire eyes now a blazing yellow. **'I've got one shot at this.'** he thought. After a few seconds, he aimed and fired at the mirror. Two yellow-orange lazers burst forward, rebounded off the mirror and headed back towards him at full speed.

Ace quickly turned his body just in time for the lazers to cut the thick ropes off of his hands. He took the gag out of his mouth, stretching his jaw and wincing at the slight pain he felt, and untying his feet. Rubbing his wrists gently, he opened the office door.

An alarm was set off, blaring loudly and the hallways started to flash a brilliant blood red.

Ace felt his own blood run cold and his heart skip a beat when he heard a cool, robotic female voice. "Self-Destruction sequence activated. Detinition in 5 minutes."

Brain frozen in fear, instincts kicked in. He ran. He shook his head and ran down the hallway, turning through the open door at the end. Another hallway. He couldn't remember the way out, so he tried opening a few doors. All were dead ends until the fifth door he tried. He flew down this hallway and down the next, his blood pumping fast and his heart racing. The flashing lights were disoriented him and made him lose focus on where he was going. 3 minutes left...

His lungs screamed for air as if he was holding his breath. Panting fast, he turned into another hallway. His legs burned as he ran on, but he wouldn't stop. 2 minutes...

He turned a corner and saw it, a door left ajar and swinging in the crisp night air. Ace breathed a sigh of relief before remembering the situation he was in. He rushed down the hall towards freedom, his heart and blood pounding in his ears. He felt himself go faster then he ever had before, thanks to the adrenaline rush that was pulsing through him. But time seemed to slow as he ran. Every second slowed to a minute, and the hallway seemed to go on for miles. Through the pounding in his ears, he heard the shrill scream of the alarm and the red lights flashing warningly. It all seemed to slow as he made a final dash to the entrance. Suddenly he saw images coming to the front of his mind, causing him to lose focus on where he was heading.

**'Himself holding a brand new baby, gently and affectionately in his arms,'**

The sirens screamed in his ears...

**'Him holding up a huge trophy, his parents and another child standing in the crowd, cheering him on,'**

His legs were tiring out fast...

**'He sat on a bunk bed in a cell, wearing an orange jumper, realizing the mistakes that he had made,'**

His mind went numb and he couldn't think straight...

**'Duck. Rev. Tech. Slam. Zadavia. Lexi...'**

Ace closed his eyes and felt hot tears stream down his face. When he reopened them, he was just a few steps away from his goal. 3... 2... 1...

Ace gasped as the night air smacked him in the face He was out. He looked around at the pitch black scene before a sharp ringing hit his ears and he was engulfed in a bright light. A burning sensation spread throughout his body as he was forced off the ground and through the air. All he saw afterwards... was darkness...

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooooo... what do you guys think? Is it bad? Good? So so? Could you visualize it? Cuz thats what I was aiming for. Are you gunna brick me for the abuse to Ace? Cause, sadly enough, it was fun. Muwahahahaha!! XD

But, I will never know unless j00 comment!! Cuz...

...comments from readers feed a young writer's sooooooul!! 8D


	10. Help Me

**A/N:** Hmmm... lets see if my luck has improved at all. -begs silently- Please, oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeaaaase...

I was having trouble with this chapter on LUO a couple months ago. I hope it works here. -crosses fingers- Here we go... Oh, and I won't be able to update till Sunday cuz I'm going to visit the family in Vancouver. I'll miss you guyz! -hugs you all-

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own the 'tics. Warner Bros. does. -cries-

PS - **Italics** are thoughts!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Help Me**

* * *

Tech sighed as the computer screen the message flashed once again, signaling another dead end."Grrrrrr...this is impossible!! How could a program like that excist without anyone knowing? They were banned years ago! Unless they made one themselves, which seems very unlikely, how in the world would they be able track him without it? By sattilite? Cameras? Spies? This doesn't make sense!"

Tech groaned as he sank back into his chair and rubbed his eyes gently. Why was this so hard for him? Usually it would be a simple procedure, but this time... this time, he was dealing with one of his teammate's life on the line. And besides, without sleep, his energy and concentration levels were low. Time was running out, and fast. Tech suddenly found himself getting out of his chair and heading towards the futon that he kept in the lab. He found the bed to be blissfully comforting and warm; laying down and staring up at the ceiling, his eyelids heavy and closing with every growing second. As strange and impossible as it sounded, he could even feel his brain start to relax and shut down. The growing darkness of sleep almost captured him when he suddenly sat up quickly.

'**Why didn't I think of it before?'** he thought as he rushed out of the lab.

* * *

He was imediatelly blinded once the door shut.

The darkness engulfed him quickly as he cursed himself for not remembering his night-vision opticals. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light that remained before quickly yet carefully walking down the corridor. The coyote groped around for the railing, walking down a flight of stairs and into another corridor. Placing his hand on the wall, he was able to count the doors as he passed them.

1... 2... 3...

On the fourth door, he gently felt the smooth, cool surface and stepped back a bit. His right hand rose up in front of his, glowing a familiar green. His once golden eyes now shone a beautiful green as he concentrated on the door in front of him. After a few moments, the door too emited the same emerald glow and gently bathed both the coyote and the hallway in its light. Moving his hand to the side, the door opened and bade him entrance to the room within. Tech quietly entered the room and stayed still, straining to hear the occupant. To his relief, the faint sounds of blankets rustling and fast movment hit his ears.

Tech grinned to himself before notcing a faint red glow from the bedside table. Four numbers shone softly from the alarm clock. 12:49 pm.

Tech's golden eyes widdened in surprise. **It was that late already? No wonder I had fallen asleep in the lab.**

The scientist crept towards the sleeping figure before his left foot rammed against something on the floor. Pain shot through his foot like electricity. Stumbling forwards in surprise, he let out a gasp as he crashed down onto the carpeted floor; the palms of his hands stung with the dull pain of trying to stop his fall. He groaned slightly as a sharp voice cut through the darkness.

"Who's there?"

Tech froze as he looked up to see two crimson-red eyes staring down at him. **'So much for the stealthy hunter.'** He thought for another second, **'Poor choice of words.'**

Bed sheets rustled as Rev walked over to help his friend up. "Tech? What are you doing in here?"

The coyote groaned softly as the roadrunner grabbed one of his arms and helped him to his feet. "Actually Rev, I need your help. I would've asked earlier, but I figured that you needed more rest from your injury."

"Sure, I'll help. But shouldn't we get back to the lab?"

"Right, lets go."

* * *

After 2.37 seconds, thanks to Rev's super speed, the two were back in the lightly lit lab; Tech sitting on his computer chair and Rev on Tech's work stool.

"Alright Rev, I've been trying to hack into that tracking chip that Ace told us about earlier. But, thanks to it being extremely complicated and my concentration and energy levels low, I haven't been very successful. Thats why I need you to use your GPS powers to try to lock onto Ace's brain patterns and discover his location." Tech muttered, looking at his friend.

"Sure thing Tech ol' buddy! It'll be a cinch!" Rev replied as his normally green eyes turned a deep red.

Tech continued to watch him as a few minutes later, Rev spoke, "I-I found him. But it's faint. He's..."

"Loonatics, come quickly. Emergancy situation." Zadavia's voice echoed throughout the tower.

Tech and Rev gave each other confused looks before running to their rooms, changing into their uniforms and rushing into the meeting room. Upon arriving, they noticed that their other teammates were already in the room. Sliding into their designated seats, they looked up at their boss' holographic form.

"Loonatics, we have a crisis on our hands. A few minutes ago, an old building of 2747 Acme Road, on the outskirts of Acmetroplis, erupted into smoke and flames. The authoritys have already arrived on the scene but they insist that you five know. They wish your presence on the scene as so they can get your input on what you think might've happened, why it did, and how it occured. They also need your assistance in scanning the area for survivors of the incident. Good luck Loonatics. Zadavia out."

"Alright team," Lexi said, standing up from the table, her voice ringing with authority. She had decided earlier that she had acted as a drama queen long enough. It was time for her to step up and act as the leader, for the good of the team as well as herself. "Let's..."

"Jet?" Slam asked softly, staring at her with gentle red-brown eyes.

Lexi's own lime-green eyes widdened a bit, her heart missing a beat at those all-too-familiar words. She quickly caught her composure by nodding, "Right. Let's jet, guys."

As Lexi, Duck, and Slam rushed out of the room, Tech went to follow when Rev grabbed his arm.

"Tech, we have a problem," the roadrunner whispered gravely. His face was strangely serious for the younger bird and his voice was un-naturally slow.

"Whats the matter?" Tech asked, a bit worried now.

"The address where the bomb went off..."

"Ya, what about it?"

"Guess where I found Ace."

It didn't take long for the coyote to realize what it meant. His golden eyes widdened in horror as this information, as well as what Rev had mentioned earlier in the lab, dawned on him.

At that moment, Lexi poked her head back into the room. "Tech. Rev." she called, making the two jump as they turned to face her. "You two coming or what?"

"Ya, we're coming. Just give us a second." Tech answered, watching as she dissappeared from sight. He turned back to face Rev and was met by a pair of emerald green eyes filled with concern.

"What'll we do, Tech?"

Tech pondered this dilema, remembering how hard Lexi was trying to get herself together after what had happened over the past week. "The worst thing for her confidence at the moment would be seeing him again." he muttered to himself. Shaking his head slightly, he replied, "I'm not completely sure Rev, but one thing I do know: We can't let her see him, not with the both of them in such a vulnerable state of mind."

Rev nodded, not understanding completely but thought it better to not question his friend's logic.

Without another word, the two left the room after their three teammates; both wondering in their own thoughts of how this life of theirs could get any crazier.

* * *

**A/N:** It is short yes, but at least I updated before I left! Thank god I did, this was really starting to bug me! (my bad luck with things that are electronic must be changing!) Well, lets hope at least. ;)

So! Please review!! I shall update as soon as I get back! See ya!


	11. New Obsticales and Old Faces

**A/N:** Dudes and Dudettes, this is, like, 11 pages!! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! 8D Whoo hoo!! Hmmm... maybe that vacation in Vancouver helped after all! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing! It was so nice to read those said comments once I returned. Such a warm welcome home. )

PS - **Italics** are STILL thoughts!! 8)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loonatics. If I had a Gennie though, thats probably one of the three things I'd ask for. XD

* * *

**Chapter 11: New Obstacles... Old Faces...**

* * *

The Loonatics landed with a soft thud. Turning off their jet packs, they took in the scene that met their eyes.

There were many different vehicles in the front yard, all belonging to different groups of people. Two huge fire trucks were parked closest to the burning building while many black figures were trying to extinguish the fire. The haunting white outline of the ambulances were farther off down the lawn, but were there non-the-less. A single police car, it's triple color lights flashing, was also parked nearby.

"Loonatics," a gruff voice said, "Pleasure to you at last. Sadly it couldn't be under better circumstances. I'm Officer Grant." the man shook each of their hands. He was about 6 foot 5 and wore the familiar navy blue police suit. Ginger hair that was lightly streaked and flecked with gray stood out from under a navy blue hat with a black brim. His light green eyes described the many years of work he must've endured.

Lexi smiled grimly before glancing back at the dancing flames. "Nice to meet you too, Officer Grant. Now, do you have any idea what happened here? Perhaps how this occurred?" She nodded towards the burning building where the silhouettes of the firemen and women stood out quite clearly.

Officer Grant shook his head sadly, "We have an idea, but we can't really be sure until we get this blasted situation under control." He took off his police cap and rubbed his fingers through his gray speckled hair. "As far as we know, nobody's been in the vicinity in over 30 years; after the man who owned this place, Tony Garbelli, died. His son, Treck, had originally planned for the hotel's destruction, but he mysteriously disapeared after canceling the demolition. It is my understanding that this place was, at the very least, one hundred years old. So, with it's weak frame and the conditions, it was only a matter of time before the building collapsed."

"But we were told that there was an explosion in the area." Tech interrupted, "Somebody must've been here to set up a bomb or any type of equipment to set it on fire."

"Correct," Grant agreed, "But the problem in that is, because of the desolation and lack of security, it could've been anyone or anything that set it off. For you see, before the plans had been put to a halt by Mr. Garbelli, the destruction crew had set up a bomb within the building. So, when they were called off the job, they just left the site."

"They left an armed bomb inside the building?" Duck exclaimed, "Why in the world would they do that?"

"Nobody really knows for sure, Mr. Duck, but the crew was found to be guilty of illegal weapons and tool trade years later. They never really spoke of the project that had been set for them" Grant sighed, looking very stressed.

Slam shook his head in disgust. The crimes of this city never seemed to cease in his opinion. The Tasmanian devil then remembered something very important. "Any victims?" he asked.

"Good point, Slam," his pink and black team-mate agreed, "Have you found any victims at all?"

The group continued to talk, discussing theories and ideas, as a pair of paramedics rushed past them, muttering to each other. After about another 15 minutes, they returned with a fully opened stretcher between them. There seemed to be a short-ish person on the slim frame who was unconscious, yet one seemed to be talking rapidly to him.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you help."

"John, get the van ready. We found someone."

Rev looked in their direction, watching the two in slight interest. But, as a stray form of light brushed past the trio, the roadrunner let forth a strangled gasp.

"T-Tech..." he started, his breathing starting to quicken. When the coyote didn't answer, the black and red clad bird nudged him with his elbow.

"Ow! Rev? What's the...?" the canine stopped when he noticed Rev wasn't listening to him. He followed the other's frightened gaze toward the paramedics. He, too, then stopped in his tracks.

They stood there; frozen. Like a couple of identical statues. Eyes were widened, breathing quickened, and mouthes agape; but otherwise deaf to the world around them. Until...

"Ace?"

The two were shook out of their position at the one word. They looked at Duck, who had obviously seen what they had by now, in pure astonishment before looking around at Lexi. The female bunny had also looked round at the mallard's voice and froze, as she too found the stretchered being in her sights.

* * *

The muffled scream of the siren was the thing that disturbed Ace's sleep. He forced his eyelids to open, revealing to him the dark inside of a moving vehicle. A blue-green line on a machine moved up and down quickly, leaving a fading line that beeped every few seconds. A whirring sound came from a machine near his head that seemed to be connected to the mask on his face.

An orange-yellow light flashed through the window every time the van passed a street light. It seemed to blind him for a moment before a dark shadow moved in front of the window, blocking the light. As it brushed across the person's face, it revealed to be a young woman in a paramedic's suit. Light, wavy brown hair framed a circular face with light, almost gray, blue eyes. It took a moment for the girl to notice him staring up at her, a look of confusion on his face. She noticed how dull his eyes were, but smiled at him gently. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry. We just got to get you to the hospital first; get some of those cuts of yours cleaned and sewn up, maybe get you to rest a bit more, and you'll be good as new. I promise."

He continued to look at her in silence.

"Trust me," she muttered, placing a hand on top of his in reassurance.

**Trust me...** those words echoed in his mind. They sounded familiar, too familiar. Where had he heard them before?

But his brain fell blank as his eyes closed in exhaustion; leaving the young paramedic starring down at him in worry.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the Loonatics were sitting in a pale yellow room. The worn down velvet of a brown couch and two leather chairs were seated in a circle around a rectangular wooden coffee table.

Lexi sat on the couch, head in her hands, wondering how and why Ace had shown up at the bomb site.

Beside her was Slam, who held a large purple hand on her shoulder. He too, wondered what his leader had been doing at the place; but right now, his concentration was on the worried bunny beside him.

Duck sat across from the two on a Lay-Z Boy chair, looking through a magazine. He didn't seem to be interested in what it had to say, however, since he just kept flipping through the pages nervously; not even taking second glances at the glossy pictures of the models.

Over at the counter and standing next to the coffee machine were Tech and Rev, both of whom were in some type of official silence. Mugs of steaming coffee were held in stiff hands as the two continued their quiet conversation when they heard a voice outside the waiting room.

"Look, I don't care what you've got to say Rick! My brother has just been hurt and I'm not gunna bail on him!"

There was then a sudden silence...

"No! I don't care whatcha do to me, man; I ain't gunna leave him!"

Again, there was silence.

"You have no IDEA what has happened in my life, so don't you go and try to convince me otherwise. So why don't you go suck up to someone else, cause I'm tired as HELL over your damned excuses."

Yet again was silence.

"You know what? I'd like to see you try! Look, I gotta go."

Then another voice made itself known.

"You know, you seemed to be going a bit hard on that guy, Jack."

"Yeah, well... I wouldn't have done that if he just realized how serious this is. This isn't the first time he's done this, Ty."

"Yeah, I know. And it probably won't be the last, either."

All five heads shot up and looked toward the entrance as the doorknob turned, the door opening to show two figures; both were anthro sapiens.

The first, which was an iron-gray bunny, was dressed in a black shirt with a red hoodie over top. He also wore blue jeans that covered the top of his Nike runners. Light blue eyes shone with an air of surprise as he took in the crowd that already dwelt within the room.

His companion, an all black wolf, also looked at the Loonatics in awe as well as curiosity. He looked older then the bunny, by at least three years, and was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans; both of which flattered his muscled body. His golden-brown eyes widened; voicing everyone's thoughts, "Who are you?"

The room was silent for a couple minutes before the bunny, who looked like he was in his teens, spoke out loud, "So, uh… are we in the right place?"

"Depends," Duck replied, eying the youngster carefully, "You here for an interview, or for pictures?"

The bunny's eyes widened, "What? No! Of course not!"

Putting a hand on the 16 year old's shoulder, the older wolf spoke next in a calming voice, "We're here because Jackson's brother, Ace, has been injured. We were told that he was brought here."

"You're Ace's brother?" Rev exclaimed, looking in shock.

"What so surprisin' 'bout that?" the bunny, Jackson, asked. His voice was slightly laced with anger and his eyes flashed like ice.

"Nothing," Tech cut in, "Just that, uh… he never really told us very much about his past. Or his family for that matter, until a couple days ago."

Jackson grinned at this, mood softening, "I wouldn't be surprised. With a past like his, I don't think people would be out braggin' 'bout it, do you?" He thought for a minute, grin disappearing. "Too bad he ain't got many others that still care."

"What do you mean?" Duck asked.

The wolf and bunny exchanged glances before Jackson shrugged, "It's just that, well, besides me and Tyler here, there ain't many family members or friends that he can count on. I mean, who is gunna take to his gang rep or prison time lightly? Mom and Dad already won't have anything to do with him; it's pretty hard to have your entire family just suddenly shun you from their lives, ya know?"

Lexi sat there on the couch, listening to the new arrival's every word. She started to feel bad, not exactly knowing what her boyfriend had been through; and was still going through. Seeing his younger brother and this, Tyler, confirmed her suspicions that he must have had a hard life after that little jail spell.

She watched the teenager's movements, his actions, his speech and his voice. All of which hinted that he was closely related to Ace. The blue eyes, full of adventure and humor, shone with worry for his big bro. Tyler, too, had worry over his friend and old co-worker in his big eyes. They, though, glinted back calm, honest, and trusting. Lexi wondered how these two had handled the fact of Ace's past, and how they hadn't turned on him as the rest of his family had.

By now, Jackson had settled himself into the other Lay-Z Boy chair and Tyler onto the couch beside Slam and Lexi. The seven exchanged names and information. The Loonatics now knew that Tyler had known Ace from before the jail incident, and that they had become co-workers on the film that the two had been working on before the meteor. The wolf, who was 19, now worked as an actor on the set of "Ties of the Unknown", a horror/adventure flick about to be released this fall. Jackson, on the other hand, was working as a part-time comedian at a nearby club in the LA part of Acmetroplis.

Finally, Lexi voiced her question, "Hey Jack. Did you ever notice anything weird about Ace's friends? Or if he was acting out of character on the day of the bank heist?"

The teenager cocked his head slightly, rubbing his chin. "No… not really. I mean, I noticed that Ace had a lot of weird friends, and they would talk about the strangest things; like they were in codes. But, I never really thought of anythin'. Some did, however, bring a horrible feeling around them. That Darrel guy, for instance," he shuddered, "I never knew what Ace saw in that guy. Just that the two had a lot of respect for one another, and that he had gotten Ace to join the Hunters in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yup. The day of the bank job, though, he was acting normal. Well, as normal as he could be in those days…"

* * *

**_-flashback-

* * *

_**

"Hiya!"

"No! First right uppercut, then block left-rise, THEN the roundhouse kick. C'mon Jackson, it isn't that hard!"

"Yeah, right! Says the wise-guy who's had this trainin' for most of his life!" a young iron-gray bunny retorted. He narrowed his icy-blue eyes at his older brother, "Jeez Ace, why can't we skip these borin' katas and get to somethin' more interestin'? Like… weapons practice!"

"I've told you, you're not ready. Now, just watch me first, alright? Then we can get to work on the katas again."

The ten year old didn't even bother stifling a particularly large groan at the thought of katas. Again! When was his brother gunna get it?

A teenage Ace then proceeded to demonstrate a proper karate stance. Soon following that was a right uppercut, a block left-rise, a roundhouse kick, another block, a swift head-shot, and then into another stance before launching into another series of hits, kicks, and blocks.

This left Jackson wondering, yet again, why exactly he had agreed to this. Obviously he wasn't all that good. Especially with the patience, understanding and other qualities that was required for this type of defense. He was more of a "Get the first shot in, hit 'em hard, and make 'em fall equally hard" kind of guy. All this honor, and pride, and practice, and patience were slowly getting to him. So, why was he doing this again?

"Alright Jack. You're turn."

Sighing, the young bunny walked onto the practice mat once again. He took a similar stance to Ace's beginning one, before starting off himself. As he went through each movement, he thought to himself… **'Right. First, right uppercut! Check. Block left-rise! Check. Roundhouse kick! Check…'**

Ace watched his younger brother with critical eyes. The deep blue orbs traced over the child's entire body, watching every move with painfully obvious need of more training. The youngster didn't have enough balance, enough patience, and enough strength in his body to become one. And he obviously despised Ace's training and methods. So, why was he helping again?

"Jack, keep your elbows in!" Ace called, frowning as he noticed mistake after mistake. "Put your weight evenly into both legs! Strike hard with your left fist and keep balance with your right! Head up! Straighten your back!"

"Shut… up!" Jackson growled back, panting as new thoughts overtook him. **'Block with left… weight in… right upper… roundhouse… block…'**

"Ahhhh!" he cried as he fell with a thud onto his backside. His head bounced off the floor and a wave of nausea clouded his vision. "Ow…" he moaned as every bone in his body burned tenfold. Despite the fact that the mat had cushioned the blow, it still hurt badly. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to Ace's all-day-training. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Maybe because you wanted to have no bodily functions for the next week from all this intense trainin'?" Ace asked, smirking as he looked down into the youngster's face.

Jackson stuck out his pink tongue and narrowed his eyes again at his older brother before closing them. He panted hard, having just stopped moving on the adrenaline rush that pumped through his blood. "Has the world stopped spinnin' yet?" he asked out doubtfully. All that answered him was a rough chuckle from not one, but two beings.

He looked up to see Ace straightened up and staring stony-faced towards the door. Frowning, Jackson sat up, bracing himself with his arms behind his body. In the doorway were two men, anthro sapiens really, with matching clothes. One, a fox, had on dark sunglasses over his hazel eyes, which were staring at the two siblings in amusement. His amber colored fur shone in the light that entered the dojo through the open door. He smiled as he and his companion entered the room, walking towards the two.

The other, a dog by the looks of it, had a mix of brown and black fur. His face had a white stripe down the middle which then trailed down the side of the snout. However, he had an eye patch over his left eye, leaving the right one a steely gray. He looked like a mutt by any other name, and if it were any other occasion, the young bunny would've commented as such. But Jackson knew to keep quiet. There was a certain air to them that he didn't entirely trust.

"Nice job, kid." The fox commented, still snickering.

"Oh yeah. You'll definitely have your little buddies running for the hills." The dog remarked sarcastically.

Jackson growled inwardly and was about to retort to the duo, but his brother beat him to the punch. "Gary. Shawn. Nice to see you've come outta the hole. What's the occasion?"

The fox, Shawn, shrugged. "Nothin' much man. Just got a message for ya."

Ace stiffened. "From whom do I have the pleasure?"

"Darrel."

The teenager visibly relaxed when he heard his friend's name, "Really? And why can't he come himself? Was he too busy that he couldn't come and say hi to his bud?"

"You know he's busy, Bunny." Gary said, his voice resembling that of a throaty growl, "What with that old Cooke finally gone, he's gotta reshape the Hunters b'fore it gets outta hand. I heard there's been some talk of a rebel 'gainst the old ways."

"Is that from a source, or straight outta the dog's mouth?" Ace quirked.

There was that growl. Deep, threatening, and hazardous to one's health. It was no secret that the two despised each other, but Jackson thought that his bro might be taking it a little too far.

"If it weren't for Darrel…" the canine threatened.

"What? You'd kick my furry white?" Ace grinned, "You very well know, Gary, that I have no need for Darrel's power. I would be able to take you down easily."

The dog growled again, and flexed his muscles, ready to come after the annoying creature before him; when his companion spoke up, "Look, we ain't got any reason to fight ya, Ace. But Darrel needs to see ya. That's the only reason we came."

The gray and white bunny thought for a moment, studying two of his students, before nodding. "Fine, lets jet." He started walking towards the exit, the two other members following behind, when a voice suddenly called out.

"Hey!"

Ace turned to see his little brother in the same position as he had fallen. The youngster was blinking rapidly as he tried to figure out what was happening, "What about training? W-We were supposed to finish those katas, remember?"

The 15 year old smiled. "No prob, Jackson. We'll finish up when I get back, alright?" He was answered with a disbelieving look. He then laughed, "Trust me Jack. I'll be back before ya know it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo... you finally meet Jackson! And Tyler! AND you know more about Ace's past!! Yaayz!! And, uh... yeah... I DO feel bad for what I have put Ace through. But even more so for whats about to happen.

Also, I apolagize for anybody who feels offended by the names I've used; in this chapter, before, or after it. They are just the first names to pop into my head. So... yeah.

Plz Review!! For I haz finally updated!! Huzzah!!


	12. I Gotta Go

**A/N:** I'm alive!!! Well, for the most part anyway. XD

Thanx so much for the reviews guys! I feel so proud of myself when I read them. So much praise!! Also a special thanks to Niko5670, Yunno and SoulessAce for reviewing throughout this entire story! Big hugs for you all!!!

Well, lets get continue with this baby! See ya at the bottom!!!

**Disclaimer:** By now, you all probably know that I DON'T own the Loonatics; am I right? Sides, I got enough work to do as it is. Also, the song I used isn't mine; and probably most people will know where it came from by just looking at the title and the lyrics. This is for you, Danielle!!

**Notices:** What's happening

_**Flashbacks/thoughts**_

_song lyrics_

"speech"

* * *

Chapter 12:

I Gotta Go...

* * *

There was a low groan as Ace struggled to open his eyes. His whole body felt bruised to the bone, engulfed in a harsh burning sensation. But despite his pain, he felt a soft object beneath him. Wait, was he back at home? At Head Quarters?

Finally, he got success. His blue eyes widened at the pale room, heart suddenly dropping at his realization. A hospital? What? Why was he here?

Just then the door banged open, making his head swivel round towards it. He cried out as his neck gave a painful crack at the sudden motion before there was another thing tugging on his neck. Biting his lip, the bunny screwed up his eyes to get in hopes of not giving way to the on coming tears as a familiar voice rang through the room.

"Ace! You're up!"

"Lexi! Stop it. Can't you see he's in pain?"

"Oh, sorry," the girl let go and smiled at him embarrassedly

"Hey, it's alright," the grey bunny chuckled, "A little pain never hurt anyone, right?"

Snickering, Duck asked, "You wanna rephrase that?"

"You know what I mean," he muttered, eyeing the fowl carefully. He then turned and stared the others up and down as well, his eyes tracing over their bodies, determining if they were injured. He did a slower search of Lexi, though; moving over the curve of her waist, the round tips of the ears, the delicate wrists. Once satisfied that they were all fine, he sighed in relief.

"I can't believe the luck that we found you!" Tech exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're lucky." Slam nodded agreeing.

"We sure were! I mean, look at the bruises on ya! There must've been some bad fights you were in, because they don't even look close to healing. But then again, I guess it was too soon for some of them to start healing, they looked pretty fresh, but it's a good thing the doctors got to them before they got infected cause that would just be nasty and not a very good thing for your health…" Rev rambled on despite the confused looks he was gaining from the bunny.

Ace just starred at the roadrunner in wonder, trying hard to decipher the jumbled mess of words into something that made sense, but all that resulted was a sharp pain in the back of his head. Shaking off the quickly disappearing jolt of hurt, he frowned as the roadrunner continued.

"…and what on earth were you doing in that building anyway? Did you know it was gunna blow up? Because, holy cow, did it ever make a big impact! I mean it just went 'boom!' and then the call from Zadavia, and your signal from the sight, and… Oh! Was Darrel in there? Is that why you went in it? That was pretty stupid you know, but still you should've called us! And why…?"

"Whoa, Rev, hold up." Ace said, holding up his left hand to stop the excited teenager, "Before we start playing 20 questions, can ya at least tell me why I'm here?"

The 6 anthros went silent, looking at him in shock.

"Y-You don't know…?" Lexi asked softly, her green eyes wide with concern. She moved closer to the bed, thinking, 'My god, what if he has a concussion!'

When he shook his head, he gained even more worried glances from his team-mates. But for some reason, that only gave him an emptier feeling; one that suggested to him that he must've missed something pretty important.

"You don't remember the blast? The fire? Anything?"

Duck watched in shock as his former leader shook his head; "Oh great. Just great!" he exclaimed.

Ignoring the other, Tech frowned at the predicament. "Ace, what is the last thing you remember?"

The 21 year old blinked a couple times, trying to regain his thoughts and memories of the past few days, "Uh…"

… _**Fighting… a gun shot… blood…**_

"I…"

…_**pain… the inside of a hotel room… a green blinking light on a mini screen…**_

"The last…"

…_**a dark hallway… a maroon swivel chair… a slap… an old enemy… black hair … brown eyes glinting evilly…**_

"Ace? Are you alright?"

…_**a man's face… snarling… ropes; binding, holding… red lights flashing… a cool voice of his last moments…**_

"Ace! Come on wake up!"

…_**blaring noise… legs thrashing for freedom… can't breathe… last memories…**_

"Somebody get a doctor!"

…_**a door… freedom… a blinding light… pain… stinging… can't move… can't breathe… surrounding blackness…**_

"Ace, please wake up!"

… _**Not good enough… **_

"Hold on!"

… _**Not enough…**_

"We aren't going to let you go!"

… _**Never enough… **_

"Stay with us!"

… _**It's all but a murmur of the world…**_

"Please Ace, please!"

…_**No, never enough…**_

* * *

 Ace awoke several hours later to someone knocking on the room door. He moaned as he tried to sit up, but found himself stuck to the bed. The binds and wires holding him down gave him a moment of fear that was soon pushed away by his rationality. He sighed softly at the noise coming from the other side of the entrance which had taken up a faster beat.

"Come on in, I guess. It's not like I'm goin' anywhere too soon," he called out, rolling his eyes.

Taking this as his cue to enter, the door opened up just enough for a young, grey and white face to pop in; blue eyes swivelling around the room before landing on him, "Yo, is anyone in here?"

"Jackson?"

"In the flesh, bro." The teenager smirked as he entered the cramped hospital room. He took a swift glance at his brother, and grimaced at what he saw. Jesus, what did they do to him?

"And don't forget me, man," another, deeper voice called as a black wolf anthro in a white t-shirt and blue jeans entered as well.

"Tyler! What're ya doin' here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, Ace" Tyler muttered. He frowned, golden eyes narrowed at the situation before him.

The smile on the bunny's face faltered before disappearing completely, "Look, Ty, I'm sorry, a'ight? I just…"

"What? Forgot? Forgot about what I said? What I've done? C'mon man, you ain't that stupid." He laughed dryly at the last comment.

"Well, he is thick skulled," commented Jackson, trying to lighten the mood. The two older guys turned their eyes to him, eyebrows raised in identical expressions. Jack felt their gazes tear into him, studying and reading every movement he made. He squirmed uncomfortably and sank back into his chair beside the wall; if the two were going to have a fight, he didn't want anything to do with it.

Sighing, Ace's blue eyes turned back to the wolf in front of him. "Ty, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what didja mean it as? You didn't want me to get hurt? Or frightened? The only time I've been scared, man, was just a couple minutes ago." The voice softened, laced with emotion, "I thought you weren't gunna come out of it. I… we… we thought you had died." He turned his gaze away, trying to blink back tears.

The bunny looked at his friend, a slight pain of guilt washed over him. He had never wanted them to be hurt; not by him. Not again. "I don't hurt that easily, Ty." Ace joked.

"I know that. I just couldn't think that you'd do the most stupid thing imaginable as going after him." Fierce golden eyes turned back to the injured one; a noticeable fire burned within them, turning the yellow orbs a dark, angry color.

"He was goin' after innocent people, Ty. What was I supposed to do? Wait in my room and hide while he was out there killing people? You know I couldn't do that!"

"I'm not saying you should've!" He could feel a fully formed growl erupt and tear at his throat as he yelled. Why wasn't he getting it?

"And I'm sayin' that it's not so simple, Tyler! He was goin' after me; I can't have other people pay for my mistakes!"

"Yes, but you've already redeemed yourself."

"Maybe to you, but not to me." Ace took a deep breath, and looked at the blanket covering him. The white stitches on it reminded him of his life; criss-crossing this way and that, never ending or leading to a specific destination. That was what he was faced with if he didn't finish it. "As long as he's out there, it's not over. I'm not redeemed until it's done and finished. And it ain't finished, Ty, until he's paid for his mistakes as well."

"But Ace, that's just it! They weren't mistakes. They were choices; his choices. You can't just go off after Darrel Marsh! It's a flipping death sentence! I'm not saying that if you want to do something about it, you shouldn't. You should, you've earned your right; I know. And you can, it's just… at least, don't do it alone."

Ace's thoughts surfaced long enough to hear the last sentence. He looked at his friend in speculation, "What did you say?"

Exhaling, Tyler spoke, "I said, that if you want to go after Marsh, at least let me help you. It's dangerous by yourself. And by the looks of it, you certainly can't handle it on your own."

Sapphire eyes widened as he realised what the other was saying; 'Go ahead. I won't hold you back. Just let me help.'

Smiling, he thrust his hand forward and shook Tyler's, "It's a deal," he muttered, his grin growing as a determined smile and a nod left the other's face.

"Hey, what about me?"

The two looked over in surprise, having completely forgotten the teen's presence. He was standing as well; a stubborn look had hardened his face. Jackson glanced both from his brother's face to Tyler's; confused looks aimed at him. "I wanna help too."

"Jackson…"

"No, don't you 'Jackson' me! You have no idea how hard it was once you left! Mom kept on cryin', she couldn't handle the thought or truth of what had happened. Neither could Dad. He never could look me in the eye again after it; I look to much like 'him' they said. But that tape, that flippin' tape, made them finally turn their backs. I was the only one who cared. Sure, you may have done something extremely stupid, but I…" the youngster grit his teeth in frustration, "…I never could get over the denial. The fear. The anger. The pain. The complete and utter feeling of betrayal. You never had to make up for the mistakes. You NEVER had to be there while they fought about the whole situation. I've been through way more then you know. Darrel Marsh caused most, if not all, of it. I wanna help, guys. I wanna make him feel the pain that I have been feeling these past years."

Ace frowned, "Jack, it's not that simple. It's not like we can just go and tie him to a tree or something; we gotta stop the whole Hunters, not just Marsh."

"So? I don't care! I'm past that! I've thought it through."

The 19 year old canine paused before cutting in, "It's going to be dangerous, man. Not just your normal 'walk in the park'."

"I'll be careful as I can. And besides, you need me more then you think, bro."

"I-I…"

"Please..."

* * *

The days seemed to chug on by, slowly but gradually. The Loonatics, along with Tyler and Jackson, had achieved their goal in visiting him everyday. Ace was grateful, for he knew that he would surely go stir-crazy if left alone for too long. Today, however, he hadn't had much time to spend with his friends.

Lexi and the others had been called out on a mission; something about a giant spider in the middle of the city; Duck had shuddered as he left, muttering something about, "live bait" before giving the former leader a piercing glare. Ace had smiled back in return, his shoulders shaking slightly as he had tried to control his laughter.

Tyler had had to get back to the set but would be coming by later. The wolf had been made to promise to tell him if he heard anything weird around the set or if anything sounded like something the Hunters had participated in.

His younger brother, however, had left because of family matters; something about the Thanksgiving dinner the family had held for the last 5 generations. Ace remembered his first time to host one, and it had been a disaster. Well, to his parents at least. His cousins and other family members had enjoyed it as far as he knew; yet no matter how much they had told his parents, it hadn't stopped them from lecturing him afterwards. Ace smiled as he remembered it, smirking as he remembered Jackson's glum look as he had set off for their parents' estate. Heh, this time it was Jackson's turn to host; and, if that wasn't enough, he had to deal with all the preparations and such. Sure Ace felt bad for him, but not bad enough not to snicker as he wished his younger brother luck. Oh well, he was used to the bustle of the holidays by now and not being invited to join in on the family festivities, though none of which seemed to bother the older bunny.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts as a light knock sounded on his door, followed by it opening to let a small tanned face look at him; her green eyes shimmering, "Hey Ace. You feeling any better?"

Ace chuckled as the nurse came in and picked up a tray that had earlier held his breakfast, "Hey Shannon. Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

"Still missing saving the world though, huh?" the redhead inquired, straightening up to look at him. Her dark, shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a neat bun; a single stray piece of hair falling in front of her eyes. The eraser end of a pencil was fastened snugly beyond her left ear, making Ace know that she must have her sketch book not far behind. In a way, the human reminded her of Rev in her endless energy and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted to her; knowing full well that he was going to have to admit it sooner then later anyway

"Aw, don't worry. With a bit more relax and recuperation, you'll be back out there and battling for justice in no time!" Shannon replied cheerfully, going back to cleaning the small ward. The woman walked over to the end of the bed and stooped over to grab something.

"Hey Shan?" Ace spoke slowly, wondering if she could her him. When she gave a sound that she did, he continued, "Do you have any idea how long I'll be staying here for?"

The bunny could see the girl's body go rigid, her muscles tensing up. He then heard her sigh softly as she stood up and looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. He hated that sound, hated what would be coming next. He also hated how people tried to sugar-coat the blow of something, which looked like what the nurse was about to do. Ace watched as her eyes darted to the side, knowing that she was trying to figure out how to explain the predicament. He sighed himself and opens his mouth to tell her forget about it when she opened her mouth and said, "Ace, you have to realize the..."

But they were both interrupted by a smooth male voice as it called, "Knock knock?" The owner of it let himself in and tipped the black brim of his navy-blue hat to Shannon then Ace. His matching blue uniform pretty much screaming out his career of choice. Here stood a tall rabbit anthro, deep brown fur in color with a kind yet wizened face.

"Officer Johnathan Bunny," he said, extending his hand and shaking the girl's, "Nice to meet you Ms...?"

"Swari. Shannon Swari."

"John?" Ace asked, a brow creasing downwards in a shocked expression, "What are ya doin' here?"

"Why do you think? I came to see you, kid." The officer turned towards him but gave a fleeting glance at the confused nurse. He then turned his hazel eyes back to the bed occupant and gave him a look.

The younger rabbit understood immediately, "Shannon, would you mind if...?"

"You two talked in private? Oh not at all. I'll just get outta your way then," the redhead gushed as she backtracked towards the door. "If you two need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"As always," Ace muttered as he watched her leave.

The door shut with a click; signalling the departure of the other. The room was now depressingly quiet; no vibrant colors, no excited voices, no happy faces. Just the hum of the machines to keep them company.

The two stood in silence; both wondering what to say to the other. At last, with a huff, the uniformed bunny started,

"Well, looks like you haven't changed too much."

Ace snorted back his laughter and grinned, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It could be," the older one muttered, "Depends on the situation."

A grey eyebrow rose in confusion, "And the situation this time would be?"

"Bad."

"Oh…"

"Is that all you have to say about it?"

"What? I knew it wasn't good, right?"

"Well…"

"I ain't as stupid as you think, officer."

"Ace, what in your right mind would make you think that I thought you were stupid?"

"Nothin' much. Posture and speech though are an asset. I ain't a kid anymore."

"I know that."

"That's good. I was wonderin' if you'd try to bribe me with candy."

"Think it'd work?"

"No."

"Still a smart alec, huh?"

"Better then a dumb one."

The officer laughed, shaking his head as he sat in the chair at bedside. "You got that right." He looked over at the young bunny in the white hospital bed; feeling a slowly growing pain of guilt at the thought of what… had occurred. At his hands. "So, uh… how are you feeling?" He watched as Ace shrugged nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong. But he knew. John could see it in his body movements; the jerk of the shoulder, the flick of the wrist, the slight grimace on the younger man's face. As usual, he could read the 21 year old like a book.

Not much had changed. Just that the person across from him, wasn't a young, punked-out, in-your-face teen anymore. He couldn't scare him into submission; not like he could before. But still. John had pretty much watched this boy grow up from some misguided kid to a determined and caring adult; it wasn't everyday that something like that happened. So maybe, just maybe, he felt that he had betrayed him. The bunny sitting in this bed was here… because of him.

"Bit sore, but that's not too new, is it?" Ace smiled at the other, unaware of the guilt and betrayal that swarmed within the other's body.

"Ace… w-we have to talk."

"Um… alright? About what?"

"It's getting out of control."

The 21 year old froze, "What is?

"This whole situation. It's getting way out of hand."

"No it's not."

"How is it not?"

"Look, I found them, John…"

"Yes, but at the price of having almost blowing yourself up in the process."

Ace just stared at his friend, confused before an idea dawned on him, "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"No, of course not! It's just…"

"You don't think I can finish the job."

"No, that's not it at all. It's just that the plan is getting out of hand, and it was wrong to recruit you back into it."

"John, I wanted to do it, remember? If I didn't, then I would've refused, wouldn't I? Besides, I want to finish it…"

"But at what cost? What's it going to take to make you see that?"

"I swear that nothing's going wrong! I can take them; you know it, I know it, and everyone else at the station does too! Even Marsh knows it! Besides, it would've been too dangerous to bring in back up. They would've smelled me a mile away…"

"Yes, but it would've helped…"

"Who? Who would it help?"

"You! And me! And everyone else who is busting their butts to get this case done and over with!"

"It may help you but it wouldn't help me. I don't need it because…"

"It doesn't matter if you need it or not! But we can't ignore the knowledge that the Hunters are getting stronger. They're getting out of control as is this hair-brained idea you came up with."

"No, It's not..."

"You don't call a building's destruction 'getting out of hand'?" the officer asked, completely stunned by the younger rabbit's thinking, "Ace, you were almost blown to smithereens! The doctors here say that you've got first degree burns, cuts, scars, and some nasty bruises from that blast; and that you'll need a least a week's rest to recuperate."

"So? That's fine with me, I can find them again."

"Ace, you're not getting it. That gang is getting more and more vicious by the day, and the building being blown up is not going to look good at all. Since you're the only survivor from it, that's just gunna add more…"

"But you do know that it wasn't me that set it off, correct?"

"…stress on our shoulders, as well as yours. And we know you didn't do it Ace. If we did, you'd be in hand cuffs at this moment and shipped back to the base." He stopped and sighed, "What were you thinking, going into that building? And without backup? You should think of your own safety before rushing into these things."

Ace frowned at the bunny before him, speaking softly, "I don't care what happens to me, John. Just as long as my team-mates and Acmetroplis' citizens are safe; that's my main concern. And it should be yours as well."

The older rabbit widened his eyes at this. His mouth opened and closed, incapable of words at the moment.

"I suggest you leave now, Officer Bunny," the grey and white rabbit muttered coldly, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

At this, the officer stood up out of his chair. He stared at the younger bunny with hurt in his eyes but he shook his head. It was if it never happened. "Alright then," he muttered, making his way to the exit. He stopped at the door. "When I was a young boy," he spoke softly, "I was told that there is no evil in this world. Just right or wrong choices; that it all depends on what path you choose. I knew it was true the moment you stepped into my office. I could tell you had just fallen down the wrong path; that you weren't too far down the line to be lost. I still believe that even now, but it's getting harder and harder to do so. We're all given choices in life, but only a certain few will get you to right one. Which path will you choose?" sighing sadly, the bunny muttered, "Our offer still stands." He then closed the door behind him.

Ace gave the door a final angry glare before whispering to it softly, "As does mine."

* * *

After his heated discussion with the police officer, Ace couldn't help but get even more agitated. He was wasting valueable time here, 'resting' as they called it. He was perfectly fine. A bit sore but that didn't mean much. His old boss had made him work with a broken leg once! A few bruises were a peice of cake.

But, try as he might, he couldn't shake off a certain thought. John's words and dug into his brain and now bugged him every spare moment he had. If that wasn't bad, he was starting to have nightmares. Every night he'd wake up, drenched in sweat and his sheets acting as a straightjacket. Once he had awoken to the taste of blood in his mouth, realizing that he must've bit his bottem lip hard during a nasty bout of it. He was relieved a week later when the time for him to leave had arrived.

"It must feel good to get up and around, huh?" Tech asked, smirking as he saw the sparkle in his former leader's deep blue eyes. He and the others had come to see him and try to bring him, where he hoped, to be HQ.

"Oh yeah. You have no idea how hard it is to be sitting there day after day." Ace answered, turning to the coyote and grinning.

"I wouldn't be able to stand it! I mean, not being able to run around? Geez, it's hard for me to stay still a whole five minutes without something to entertain me! But to just stare at the wall the entire time with nothing to do must've been torture!" Rev smiled, the youngest of the heros happy to see his leader up and moving.

Ace chuckled as he fastened the strap on his bag, "Yeah Rev, it was hard."

Duck leaned against the wall opposite the bed and shook his head. It was good to have the hairball back. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had been worried about the bunny as well. Hey, he maybe egotistical, but he wasn't heartless! Unlike Marsh. The fowl felt cold chills down his spine; he didn't even know the guy, but with all he had heard of, it felt as if he did. He came out of his thoughts at the sound of the man's name. By the looks the others had on their faces, they couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Uh, excuse me Cheif, but... what did you say? I don't think I heard you correctly," the brainy coyote stuttered.

Though he was bent over, Duck could see the dark anger that clouded the other's gaze. His own silky black brow smoothed downwards into a scowl as Ace repeated his sentence.

"I said, that I'm glad to be out of here. It's been too long, the Hunters could be anywhere. I don't wanna give Marsh the chance to slip through my fingers." At this, the bunny, closed both hands into fists. He continued, not aware of the looks his team-mates were giving him, "I gotta get moving fast if it's gunna end."

There was scilence as they four other anthros let this information process,

"Y-You joking right?" Slam asked, his redish-brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

Ace didn't even glance at the devil as he muttered, "Nope." With a final zip that was magnetified by the quiet, the grey and white bunny shoulder the bag and started towards the door, placing his brown fedora upon his head.

"Ace, you keep walking down this road and your not gunna be any better then Darrel." Duck yelled launching himself from his position.

When Ace kept walking, Tech called softly to him, golden eyes turned to the floor,"You keep going like this then, but you've just lost the team."

Ace froze at the door before looking back at the four guys. "What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard him." Duck retorted angrily, arms crossed against his torso. As much as he had been glad about Ace's recovery, he was finding this situation ridiculous.

Tech looked up once again, his gold eyes hardened and a look of seriousness was etched into his features. He stared into the bunny's eyes, "Lexi's had it, and so have we. We aren't going to wait forever, or at all, for a police report that says you're in jail, or even worse, dead. So, you have two choices now:

1) To either let go of this and let the authorities handle it.

or

2) Walk out that door and lose the team, your girl, everything you worked so hard for."

Ace looked around at them, "You're not serious?"

"Oh, we're dead serious." Duck answered.

The other turned around once more, now facing the door, before Rev took a step forward and spoke slowly, his concern showing in the pace of his vocie, "Ace, please listen to me. You didn't work so hard for a second chance, just to go back to that life. It's not worth losing your family and friends just for some stupid grudge."

Shutting his eyes, the bunny felt his heart be torn into two. What Rev said was true, as what Tech and Duck had said. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he made his decision. He opened the door and left, his brown trench coat whipping around his heels; his four ex-team-mates watching him in shock.

After a few moments of silence, the tension in the room ebbed away quite quickly. "You...you don't suppose that we were a bit harsh to him, do you?" Rev asked nervously.

Slam shrugged uneasily. Sure he hadn't said much to him, but he still felt bad about what they had done.

"No, he needed to hear the truth, which he received from you four," answered a voice.

They turned to see Zadavia in the television screen looking down upon them. She continued once she had their attention, "Hopefully, he'll do what's best; for the team as well as himself." Looking around at the room, she noticed that they were one Loonatic short. "Where's Lexi?" she asked.

The four looked at each other before Tech quietly answered, "She had a little business to take care of."

* * *

Ace closed the door behind him and stared at the ground for a moment before taking notice of Lexi standing behind him. He walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Lexi, I..." he stopped when she turned around to face him.

_I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right, these days. Life keeps getting in the way..._

It was obvious that she had been crying. He tried to reach out to comfort her but she moved away from him.

_...whenever we try, somehow the plan, is always rearranged..._

Ace looked and saw her sadness that was embedded into her eyes, heart and soul. Shocked, he muttered, "Lexi, what's wrong?"

_It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be ok..._

Sighing, she replied, "Ace, I can't do this anymore. I can't handle the stress. I can't handle wondering about the next time I'll see you will be in a jail cell, or worse. I need to keep my head together, but it's hard to do that when I'm so worried and worked up about you. I'm sorry but..."

_I've got to move on, and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand..._

"Lex, please. Everything's gunna work out fine, I promise you...." he started but was cut off by Lexi's sudden outburst. "No, no more promises. I can't take it. If you remember, you also had a promise to this team, yet you walked out on us! You aren't acting like yourself, and I'm done waiting for you to return."

_We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now..._

As tears started up in her eyes once more, she grabbed something from her pocket before placing it into his hand and gently curling his fingers around it. "I'm sorry." she muttered. She then turned and quickly walked away from him, letting the tears fall and splatter onto the white marble floor.

_...I gotta go my own way..._

Speechless, Ace watched her retreating body before glancing down at his palm. The object was a golden locket on a fine gold chain. His heart skipped a beat as he opened the locket and found himself facing a picture of him and Lexi. On the other side of the locket were the words, 'always in my heart'

_...gotta go...my own way..._

Closing his eyes, he felt his hand turn into a fist, squeezing the little necklace. Finally, his arm dropped to his side. Ace bit the inside of his lip before placing the little locket into his jacket pocket, and walking out of the building, wiping away the tears as he went.

* * *

 **A/N:** Muwahahahahaha!!! If I can put them together, I can pull them apart! I am all powerful!!!! Muwahahahahaha!!! }:D

Alright, new rule for me. No eating garlic bread before writing a story. In fact, it might be good if I cross M&M's off that list too.

But seriously folks, I really had no idea what I was writing until I wrote it. It looks good, and sounds good, but I don't want to keep them apart forever. They'll get back together in a later chapter... I hope...

Also, I have added another 2 whole chapters to this story! Well, the outline at least. They're just fillers, but I wanted to show you guys more depth of Ace's family problems and such. Hope you'll enjoy them!

Now, enough of my yammering! I need reviews!! Please people, help me out! I need them to make the next chapter as amazing as this one!!!!


	13. Dinner With the Family

**A/N:** Oh... my... god... I-It can't be... it just CAN'T!!!

Has it REALLY been a year since I updated this?! That's... that's horrible... That's really bad... even for ME, the QUEEN of procrastination! Guys, I'm so sorry... so very very sorry... PLEASE forgive me for being such a bugger and doing that to you all. But, if you do decide to forgive me, I'm pleased to tell you that the chapter AFTER this one is nearly complete and ready for uploading. It just seemed to be this one I had troubles with...

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Gone for almost a year, and I STILL don't own the 'tics. Dang. But, I do own the OCs in this story (Tyler, Jackson, Darrel, The Hunters, etc). So if you want to use any of them, PLEASE ask first! I may be a bugger of a writer, but I will not tolerate stealing of my characters.

**Notes:** "Speech"; Third Person;_**Thoughts/Flashbacks**_

**Chapter 13: **

**Dinner With the Family**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Just make sure he comes, alright?"

"Jackson, one word. Chill!"

"Hey, I spent the best part of the week trying to persuade him into coming; I think I'm

allowed to be a teeny bit nervous!"

"Yes you are, but I think you're overdoing it.

"How so?

"This is the tenth time you've called me in the last hour."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Look man, you gotta get back to your preparations. And I need to get back to the set."

"Right, preparations."

"Yeah, 'cus tonight is the night, man."

Silence…

"Jack? You there, bud?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here, just…"

"Nervous?"

"…pretty much."

"Well, calm down. Everything will work out. I'll see ya later."

"A'ight. See ya later Ty."

"Oh, and Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't overstress yourself, 'kay?"

"Moi? Overstress? I think you've got the wrong bunny, dude."

"Yeah, whatever. Just… we'll be there. Gotta go."

"Right. Over 'n out, bro."

Tyler sighed as the cell phone emitted a short beep, reassuring him that it had hung up. Jackson's voice echoed in his mind; the excitement… pure, raw, bubbling excitement and pride at having his plan working out so beautifully. But there was something else, hidden well within the boy's blue eyes and that laced his hyper, Brooklyn accent. It was fear; and fear wasn't something you could easily find in the youngster. It was hard to find anywhere in his bloodline, to be exact. Even Ace had the same problem. Only one who was extremely close to the two, or the family, would be able to see the pain and fright behind the happiness.

Tyler really hoped this plan of Jackson's would work; he really hoped and prayed for it to work. He would do anything to make it all go smoothly and without a hitch. But, he couldn't control fate. So the least he could do was do what the 16 year old asked of him, and not worry. Besides, two hyped up and nervous bunnies were enough without adding a worrying wolf to the mix.

So, with that thought fresh in his mind, Tyler looked at the small black device for a final time, and placed it in his pocket. The wolf then set off towards the costume trailer.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

A navy blue jeep pulled up through two cast iron gates. It drove up the partly slopped driveway, eating up the concrete greedily as they approached the desired destination in the shape of a huge mansion.

The space between the two friends was thick with tension, yet neither of them wanted nor knew how to break the sudden chill that grew as they had approached closer to the building.

Tyler sighed to himself as he put the car in park before turning off the engine, his golden eyes quickly glancing over at his buddy's worried and nervous frame. Furrowing his brow, and hoping for the umpteenth time that day that everything would turn out as desired, the younger anthro took an unsteady breath before speaking, "Well… here we are."

Silence was his only answer as the seconds ticked by into minutes. Tyler realized that he seemed to be getting that a lot lately. Yet, the tension seemed to die down slowly before being replaced with concern.

"Ace?" the black wolf murmured, "You okay, man?"

He wasn't expected the snort of laughter that followed his question, but the shrug of lean shoulders was pretty much obvious as a sign to what the bunny was feeling, "Yeah, Ty. I'm feeling just peachy."

This earned the bunny a frown out of the canine as he retorted, "No need for sarcasm, gees! I was just asking!"

Ace closed his sapphire eyes slowly, a wave of guilt washing over him and leaving him dripping in the oh-so-familiar feeling of being sucker punched in the stomach. He sighed softly as he spoke gently, "Look, Ty, I'm sorry. It's just… I-I dunno how I'm feeling exactly…"

"You know that you don't have to do this, right?"

"…But I do, Tyler. Jackson wants me to be here… and if I don't do this now, how am I ever going to get on with my life? I'm tired of being an outcast, of being forgotten, and of being nothing but a name whispered in fear and resent by my own family. Heck," the older bunny chuckled grimly, "I'm surprised Jack even convinced them to let me come."

"Hey," Tyler muttered, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Look, if they really didn't want you here, they would have disagreed, right?"

"It's Jackson's party, Ty. They pretty much _have_ to go along with his ideas and guests."

"Just hear me out, alright? If they had outright denied you to be attend this thing, then they wouldn't have let Jackson deal with all this, and you wouldn't even have the choice that Jack gave you, right?"

"I guess so…"

"But seeing as he was able to give you the choice of coming, they must've agreed to you attending, right? Which must mean that, no matter what has happened in the past to tear you away from the family, they want to get in touch with you again. They want to see you again."

The former Loonatic shot his friend an 'are-you-serious' look before smiling suddenly and laughing. "If you say so, Ty."

The two were startled out of their talk as there was a quick knock on the driver's side window. They spun in their seats to see Jackson, complete in dress shirt and slacks, grinning at them enthusiastically outside the vehicle. The younger anthro of the trio reached forward and opened the door with a click, retracting said object and cheerfully announcing, "Gentlemen, the party awaits!"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Ace inhaled deeply as he stared up at the glossy chestnut doors. Images of his childhood swam fresh in his mind as he soaked in the presence of his old home. A great door opened with a loud creak, letting loose the warmth and sounds of many others gathered within. In the door frame stood an older man, looking prim and proper in a neat black and white tuxedo. The familiar face of silver hair with storm-cloud coloured eyes smiled at the trio, beckoning them inside with warm welcomes. He greeted Ace's younger brother and friend with a kind voice before his gaze landed on the last in the group. The bunny watched as the old butler's wizened face took the grace of surprise, eyebrows the shade to match his hair rising.

"Master Avery?" He asked quietly, as if not able to believe his own eyes.

Ace gave a tiny flinch of his real name before offering the man a kind and anxious smile; "Hello David; it's been a while."

After a couple blinks, the voice seeming to shake him back to life, the butler's worn face tightened; the tired lines under his eyes deepening as the look of happy surprise entered his grey orbs. "That it has, lad," He chuckled before beckoning the older bunny in; reminding Ace even more of the years before everything had changed.

Entering the foyer, he shrugged off his jacket; taken aback slightly as David took hold of said piece of clothing and hung it up alongside Tyler's and many others of different sizes and colours. The butler gave them a large smile before hurrying off down the hall to attend to other matters.

The sounds of happy chatter and long forgotten voices reached Ace's ears then. He suddenly felt a sudden tug at the pit of his stomach; a knot tying itself tighter with every second. Hearing the voices of his family, of those who had shoved him out of their lives all those years ago... it felt like awakening after a long and torturous nightmare. Of course he didn't blame them for what they had done; but to hear them, to be so close after promising himself that he would never drag his sorry tail into their lives again; it made his earlier feeling anxiety climb higher.

He was no quitter, he did not run from danger, and he was not a coward; but right now, there was nothing more that the bunny wanted to do then to turn back through that door and escape into the night. Forget about the life he had had, forget his problems, forget about the family who had left him alone. Forget about his promise to Tyler and Jackson...

...Forget he was no longer part of the Loonatics; a team of which he fully and completely believed in.

At the climax of the shooting worry flowing through his veins, he remembered a pair of dark grey eyes, starring at him with surprising delight.

David had been interested to see him, happy even. Maybe... maybe the rest would too. Maybe he could get through this night without damaging his relationship with his family further. Heck, maybe he could even mend some of the broken bonds. If, and only if, they would let him have the chance.

The feel of warmth on his shoulder reminded him that he was not alone. He would not be enduring this alone, not as long as his younger brother and Tyler had anything to do with it.

Exhaling, and feeling the bitter taste of anxiety seeping out with the oxygen from his lungs, deep blue orbs met it's light blue and golden counterparts before grazing over to the living room's awaiting doorway.

Sensing that it was now or never, Tyler reached out and grasped the door handle, pushing it down.

The click of release as the big wooden object opened inwards. The sound of music and voices grew to their maximum. There was no turning back now. The trio stood in the door frame, as family members and friends alike turned to the newcomers.

The voices died down. Silence traveled over the bodies like a crushing tidal wave, pressing forward and almost bowling Ace over in it's path.

The ex-leader felt suddenly like a deer trapped in the headlights of an on-coming vehicle. All eyes were trained on him as the three of them stepped hesitantly into the room; he scolded himself as he jumped slightly at the door swinging back into it's shut position.

His throat itched as he gave a slight cough into his fist, turning back to the crowd with a straightened back and his head held high. His facial expression eased out of one of nerves and into one of a warm, slightly anxious, smile. His left hand came up and pulled lightly at his shirt's collar, chuckling lightly as he muttered, "Tough crowd, eh?"

There was the echoing boom of laughter from many of the occupants as the tension thinned. Atmosphere cleaner, smiles and greetings started to fill the air as they all surged forward as one and pulled the older brother into the throng. Ace felt hands grasping his own, pulling him forwards into embraces and patting his back as voices fell down upon him. He found it hard not to keep his spirits from rising as aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, and new acquaintances alike spoke of praise and approval of the things he'd done as a member of the Loonatics; as well as non-stop mentioning of how he'd been missed.

A familiar cough broke through the noise and everyone silenced once more. Ace felt the grip on him loosen as the people around him parted a path for an advancing pair of feet. He could hear the clicking of heels and the soft steady padding of leather shoes against the marble floor before it stopped and he was enveloped in a quick hush. The last of the party-goers slipped to the side to reveal two adult rabbits; male and female.

The male was an older version of Jackson, with ice-blue eyes and dark gray fur. He had a few streaks of silver in the shaggy hair atop his head. He wore a black tuxedo with his hands shoved into his pant pockets. The female had lighter gray fur, but had the dark sapphire eyes that reflected as his own. She had shoulder length, white-blond hair pulled up into a bun which sat up snugly on her head and was wearing a gentle pale blue gown that reached her shins. A light flashed off her neck; the silver mother and child pendent mirroring the lighting overhead. Ace gulped as he stood face to face with his parents.

Doubts from years gone past resurfaced; why was he here again? They still hated him, didn't they? Why had he come back? 'This was so stupid, such a bad idea... I have to get away, have to…'

As soon as the thought of leaving them again came to his mind, another opinion voiced itself louder.

**_'Are you going to be a coward and disappear again? Are you going to hurt them by abandoning them? What about Jackson; he tried his hardest to get you here and this is how you repay him? I thought you learned your lesson!'_**

**_'I have.'_**

Squaring his shoulders and straightening his posture, as his parents had always taught him, Ace gave the two a smile almost completely concealing the fact that anxiety bubbled deep under the surface; fighting the fact that if he opened his mouth to speak, he might slip up. He remained under the searching and analytical gaze of his father's gaze, tension bunching in his muscles despite his attempts to control his apprehension.

Yet it did no good. After knowing the young rabbit for most of his life, Jasper Bunny had little to no trouble seeing the emotions sparking beneath the veil of his son's stance. After all, the older bunny had always believe the eyes to be the window to one's soul, emotions and thoughts; facts proven by his children and even himself.

Jasper knew that his wife was still a bit at unease with their elder son, but was he? He had been thinking of Ace quite a bit lately, ever since Jackson had informed them that he would be attending. Ace had surely proven himself many times before the incident that he was a loyal and respectful person and, once the meteor's collision, had shown the world that he was ready and willing to make up for his earlier sins and wrongs from his youth. Although, it kept the same question to arise: _**'Was it enough; and would they all be well enough to be a family again?'**_

_**'Would he allow himself to give his son another chance?'**_

Jasper felt his heart tug, just soaking in the younger adult's appearance, and felt that... he could. He could forgive him, they were family, and even after everything that had happened... he still loved him. They had been given the time to cope and immerse in the facts... and they had been healed.

But the trust he had bestowed upon the eldest son... that would definitely be something in need of mending.

Without even looking at his mate, he understood that she was going through the same things as he was. But there was still a ghost of a cloud lingering in her eyes.

Without thinking, Jasper stuck his hand out and smiled as Ace grabbed it, the awkward moment passing as father and son struck an old, buried bond.

"Good to see you, son,"

"Back'atcha, Pop."

A chuckle escaped the older male's throat, " 'Pop'? Since when?"

Ace smirked at the familiar banter and shrugged cheekily. But found it to be a mistake as a dull sting erupted down his left arm, making his face swiftly change to one mixed with discomfort and shock.

Concern coloured Jasper's features as he watched the wince from his son, unable to say anything as his wife stepped in with her first word the whole meeting.

"Avery! Are you alright?"

Her delicate arms stretched out, grasping her son's arm with both ferocity and tenderness. Lillian Bunny's finger's danced as she gently prodded his arm with a soft, motherly touch; her irises narrowed in the same suspicion she had when he had come home with injuries. Unbeknownst to her, however, the thought sent shivers down Ace's spine from the memory.

The female rabbit then took his sleeve and pushed it back slowly, revealing the remaining white bandages that covered the better part of his still healing shoulder. She gasped, sapphire eyes growing larger as her fingers traced the edge of the dressing. "What happened?"

Ace froze, unsure what to say in response. He must've been thinking about it, however, as he almost instantly answered, "Mum, I'm fine. Old scrape. I'm in the superhero business now, remember?" Somewhere in his conscious state, he had unarguably reasoned it best to keep his parents in the dark that he was no longer a part of the Loonatics. He laughed in hopes to get her at ease, "Comes with the job."

She blinked at him slowly, frowning as the gears turned in her mind. Lillian gave a sudden exhale of breath, a small smile pulling at the sides of her mouth as she pulled him in for a hug. "Welcome home, son," she whispered then, barely clear with the strain of emotions and mutterings of those around them.

Ace let his teeth bite down on the inside of his lower lip as he hugged her back, stunned to realize that he must've grown since the last time he had seen her, for he now had to tilt his head slightly downwards to look into her eyes. Too much time had passed since he had last hugged her. "I'm glad to be back, Mum."

The whistles and applause of the crowd around them reminded Ace of their presence. The eldest brother reluctantly let them untangle him from his mother's warm embrace and tug him into the mass of people and anthros.

Ace was only briefly aware of Tyler and Jackson's exchanged glance and smirks, or of the bump of their fists connecting before diving into the crowd themselves.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

The night aged on without the tension showed earlier; much to the relief of Ace. He really didn't want to go through that nail-biting experience again, joking to those around him that he probably wouldn't have the stomach to go through it once more.

"Nonsense, my boy!" One of his uncles had stated when he had voiced his thought on the issue, "You're a superhero and a Bunny! Don't talk about such rubbish!"

After that little speech, followed by being completely flabbergasted and embarrassed out of his mind, Ace had taken care not to talk about these things so close to his uncle. Instead he immersed himself in his cousins and his brother's friends; although soon finding himself

outflanked by a swarm of fan girls.

"What's it like being a crime fighter?"

"You must be so brave!"

"Do you think you could introduce me to Rev Runner? Ooh, or maybe Tech E. Coyote?"

"You and Lexi aren't really a couple are you? It's just all a show for the press, right?"

Speaking as politely as possible, the oldest brother gently removed one of the hands on his right arm, which had been in a surprisingly tight hold, and grinned apologetically, "Um, I'm terribly sorry but if you'll excuse me, ladies, I happen to see an old acquaintance of mine." The quartet pouted, ushering forward protests, but didn't follow him as he submerged into the crowd.

Wiping a hand across his forehead, he sighed in relief as he headed in a random direction, completely focused on getting as much distance as possible between him and the teenagers.

"Is that how you treat all your fans?"

Ace jumped slightly, spinning on his heel.

Gold eyes met sapphire as Tyler rewarded him with a teasing smirk, "I mean, no autographs, photos, speeches... phone numbers? What kind of celebrity are you?"

Ace frowned at his friend, eyebrow raised, "Me? I think you should be asking that of yourself, Mr Big-Shot."

"Touché," the canine grinned, handing the bunny a glass of red liquid, "But they're a bit young for my tastes."

Taking the cup, the oldest of the two sniffed at the contents warily before he continued, "Oh really? Since when?"

Tyler feigned an offended look, free hand rising to mockingly cover his mouth, "Why Ace, that hurt!" He gave his friend a curious look as he added, "It's not poisoned, you know."

Ace laughed at him, rising the glass to his lips, and letting a certain amount of the liquid pass into his mouth. He almost instantly brought the object down again, fingers clenching the crystal tightly, as he hastily swallowed what was in his mouth and winced. "What the heck is this?" He gasped out.

"Some type of Fruit Punch your Mom bought," Tyler shrugged, taking a swig of his own drink and making a similar face of disgust, "Ugh, not the best, but then again, do you really think she'd let Jack serve wine to a bunch of guests?"

Ace attempted to hold back a laugh, "Did he ask her?"

The canine grinned cheekily, "Of course. But he kept asking even when she made the usual crucial points; he's underage, there is going to be children attending, not to mention the twenty-something fellow students he invited." Another sip, another grimace. "Still, he was pretty set on the whole, 'Traditional parties have wine' thought. He was actually going to spike the punch."

The bunny took a gulp of his drink, noticing how his taste buds protested the entire time the liquid burned down his throat, "Well, it can't make it taste any worse."

Tyler snickered as he waved his departure; midnight black tail the last thing to disappear within the curtain of visitors.

"Oh my god!"

Ace groaned, wondering which supporter had located him this time. He turned around to meet his new acquaintance just in time to catch a flying body that had launched itself at him. He caught a fleeting glimpse of a short, grey, female bunny before she squeezed him in a hug. "It's been forever, bro!"

"Malika?"

"Who else?" the girl grinned widely, showing beautifully white teeth. As she looked up at him, her white-blond hair fell down and covered the right side of her face. Ace blunk quickly and held her out at arm's length; taking in her appearance. She had grown quite a bit, about the same height as their other brother but an inch or so shorter. Her form had grown out and curved, her legs showing underneath a short, strapless, blue dress that barely reached her mid-thigh yet clung to her body like a well fitted glove. She was so different, so tall, and so much older then when he had left; he was frightened that he was mistaken. But her eyes… those gorgeous blue eyes that ran so deep into their family bloodline… they still shone like the summer night sky.

When his eyes finally reached back up to her face, he noticed her still smiling at him. It faltered, however, when she noticed that he was frowning.

"A-Ace," she spoke with a calm voice that made him wince internally, making him remember the last time he had spoken to her, "A-Are you alright?"

"_**A-Ace? C-Can… you help… me? Pl-Please?"**_

"_**Mal, can'tcha see that I'm busy here? I got work ta do."**_

"_**B-But Mum's too busy with her party, and Daddy's too busy with a meeting, and Jackson's at his soccer game... there's no one else here, and I don't…"**_

"_**Mal! I hafta get this done, now beat it!**_

"_**But I-I just…"**_

"_**Didn'tcha hear me the first time? I can't be dealing with your little problems right now! I gotta go meet Darrel somewhere and he asked me to finish this. Now get lost!"**_

…_**her shocked and pained face was the last he saw of her before the door slammed shut…**_

The eldest sibling frowned even deeper when he felt the stinging presence of tears in his eyes. How could he have done that; have hurt her when all she tried to do was ask him for help? His sister, his little innocent sister, had changed so much; had grown so much, and he had the audacity to come back and stand before her. Her; the gentle one, the calm one, the baby of their family; the one he had hurt at a young and raw age by blowing up at her. She was there, standing and breathing; visible proof of his time away and of his blindness. She must have suffered through a lot, at school and at home, and he had never been there. He had been off being the idiot that he had become as a teen.

"Ace, are you…?"

Malika was stopped short of her sentence when she saw the glimmer of water that had come to his eyes. Instantly understanding, she grinned again and pulled him closer; her arms entwining around his shoulders, "Hey Ace, don't worry. I'm a big girl now; I knew you didn't mean it. Please don't cry, it was a hard time for all of us. But we're fine now; everything's alright. I forgave you a long time ago."

She heard him chuckle and felt him squeeze her in his arms in response to the hug, "Thanks kiddo."

"Hey, I'm no kid anymore, bub," she replied as they broke the hug.

"Yeah ya are," Ace laughed, glad to have his little sister back, "You're my little sis, Mal. And as such, I might say that I'm quite appalled by what you chose to wear to this family occasion."

Malika groaned at him faking a British accent and placed her hands on her hips, "Uh huh. Well too bad, dear absent brother of mine, but I am wearing this and you can't stop me."

"True, but I can stop those idiot teen guys that I'm sure who'll be ogling you."

"Ace!" The teen exclaimed, slapping his arm, "That's horrible! You don't actually think I wear this sort of thing to school, do you? It's only for the occasion; and to show Mum and Daddy that I'm older then the precious, innocent, fragile little girl they think I am."

"Yeah, whatever happened to her?" Ace asked slowly, wondering just how she had changed so much, yet also silently dreading the answer.

The blond sighed and glanced up at him, biting her lower lip, "She… uh, she decided to grow up and show that she wasn't so easy to push around."

As the oldest brother stared down at her, he remembered how she used to get all quiet and stuttering when she was nervous. It was a bit good to see some things hadn't changed but her nervousness did nothing to calm his own, "And why exactly did she decide to show that? What made her start to change?" He knew he was just digging his own grave by asking this, but he just… he just had to know the truth.

Malika gulped and stared up at her taller older brother, hating herself for bringing up what had happened. It obviously haunted her brother; she could see the ghost of it lingering in his eyes. It obviously pained him to have had this happen to them, to have hurt them so much. She knew that he had never meant any of it and just by looking at his face, could see that he had punished himself for it. All Ace had tried to do, after all, was try to find out who he was, had made a mistake and had it come tumbling all down upon him; at the same time of being suffocated by his younger twin siblings, he had a huge family expectation to live up to, one that he himself had never really been into.

Seeing the teenager having a hard time, Ace gently grabbed her wrist and led her out of the over-crowded room into a hallway where they could talk without being overheard. Making sure no one was around; the grey bunny sat his sister down in a chair while he sat in another and pulled it so that he was right in front of her.

The sixteen year old started then to speak; her perfectly soft voice had regained its nervous stutter. "I-It started after the incident. Mum and Daddy had seen one of the police men that had been on the scene and they were shown the tape from the surveillance camera. A-After they saw it, Mum just sort of withdrew and blamed it on herself, calling herself a horrible mother for letting this happen. For not trying to help you. Daddy just sort of went numb; he stayed in his study a lot after that, watching the tape over and over. I think he was trying to prove to himself that it wasn't true, or that they had made a mistake. But they hadn't, and he just… never talked about you. And, me and Jackson, I guess… I-I guess we were scared of what would happen if we did. Daddy was just so _angry_… he was not the best person to be around at the time," she stopped, catching her breath and grabbing a piece of her light blond hair. She twisted the end around her fore finger before untwisting it and beginning the whole procedure again. "A week after the fact sank in that you were… well, weren't coming back to us anytime soon, Daddy had the most brilliant idea of keeping an eye on me and Jackson 24/7. He wasn't going to let what had happened to you happen to us; oh no, we were his last hope."

"Last hope?"

"Well, with you in jail and us being the only ones left in Daddy's family, he became a bit dependent on us." She reined in a dry sob, "J-Jackson overheard him tell Mum that if it wasn't for her and us, he wouldn't even be here. He would have given up by now; remember, he was having a hard time with his career before this whole thing happened."

"So… you became what you are now, because of... me?"

"No! No Ace, I… well, you are a part of it. But not all! It was Daddy thinking that I was so fragile that got to me. And I was! I hated being so weak and useless. Jackson had been learning martial arts from you and he was playing soccer regularly, so he was pretty strong and they didn't worry about him as much. He was still watched, don't get me wrong, but I was the little girl; the weakest link, the innocent one who had to be constantly protected. And then the school thing… seeing as Darrel had been one of your school friends once-upon-a-time, they checked out every single person we brought home. Or, at least the people who were brave enough to come around. But it was embarrassing! And I stopped the little girl façade. I… I wanted to show them that I could protect myself and that I wasn't the little girl they thought me to be."

Ace frowned at her, "So you're just putting on a mask, hiding behind a shadow of someone your not?"

"No. This is me, Ace. The little girl before, the one that joined prissy clubs and couldn't look after herself, that one was a mask. I've grown, Ace. I've bettered my skills, and, to tell you the truth, I think it was worth all the work to get where I am now."

The elder brother looked at her genuine smile and felt himself grin as he saw the pride that shone in her eyes. "Alright then," Ace muttered, "But I'm still going to watch after you as much as I can."

"I actually expected that, to tell you the truth. Jackson still does, although he knows that I'm better then I was. But I do want you to know," Malika stopped for a moment, her face serious, "that I can fight my own battles, big brother."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I can. But I'll thank you for offering your help."

The grey bunny sighed in defeat before standing up from his chair and pulling her into a one armed hug. "Fine, but I'll be there if ya call. Anytime, anywhere; I'll come and help you with whatever, got it?"

"Deal," the girl smiled happily as the duo walked back toward the living room.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

After the confrontation with his younger sister, the ex-Loonatic's night didn't get all that much worse. The proverbial 'bell' had saved him yet again from the wrath of his followers, to which Tyler seemed to find amusing to remind him. Dinner passed in a blur of chatter and clinking of silverware. Laughter rang through the halls as group after group of guests left the mansion, wishing the Bunny family luck and well wishes. But the night was far from being finished. It still had one trick up it's cold, dark sleeve.

Ace shut the door behind him, rubbing his hands together carefully as he strode down one of the mansion's many hallways. Since the dinner had ended about an hour ago, many of the guests had left by now. Besides the residents of the mansion, it was only him and Ty left, although, Jackson had planned on coming back with them tonight anyways.

The teen was always jumping into situations head first, with no time to think out a plan or go over any possibilities. It was a bit unnerving, Ace had to admit, but he had realized that even if the older two anthros had denied him the chance to help out, chances are that he would've went out on his own and done it anyways. He was stubborn like that.

'Like me,' the older bunny though suddenly, sighing as he realized that his younger brother was acting just as he did at that age… only instead of being a part of the murderous gang, he was hunting it.

The walls were silent, an interesting difference from when he was a kid. Back then, there had been the yelling of rowdy children; his sister squealing with her friends as they were chased around the yard, or sometimes, when inside the house if their parents weren't home. His brother and his friends playing some loud and action-filled game on his new gaming console, either that, or playing pranks on his twin. Himself, well… there had been times when he had also pranked whoever inhabited the house at the time, stalking the halls for another victim. He hadn't been all that interested in the games his younger brother played, nor had he been interested by the mindless running around the backyard, screeching as the 'tagger' came crashing down on your heels.

From an early age, Ace had been loud and cheerful. He was charismatic and a jokester, earning him the title of 'The Prince of Pranks' many an April Fool's day. He was a regular part of the family, often reminding his relatives of their famous ancestor's antics. It all had changed when his father had come home one night, his newest movie falling through. The atmosphere around his parents had been depressing and thick, while the younger children remained cheerfully clueless of his family's problems. There had always been pressure on him to do well in his studies, but after that, the pressure had appeared tenfold. His parents still told him to do better, to be a good example for his younger siblings, but there was a new voice now shouting at him to do better. His own conscience.

Instead of the warm feel he had gotten as a kid from his home, now it was a strange chill; a fluttering of memories compressed within the walls of the building. It was frightening that the home of so many wonderful things had become a place that brought misery with its happiest memories. Despite being glad about the night, Ace couldn't wait to leave the disheartening place.

"You have to admit, for Jackson's first party, it went fairly well."

The ex-Loonatic froze in place as the voice easily stomped through his thoughts. Years of being a superhero and gang member had trained him to be on alert at the slightest noise or movement; and because of the actions that he had endured for the past few weeks, it was instinct that he ready himself for attack. Eyes narrowing, the bunny looked around him, ready to jump out of the way of anything speeding towards him.

"Yeah, no drunken teenagers, no outlandish pranks… I'd say the boy did pretty well."

His ears twitched forward, towards a door on the left; his father's den. He didn't need super hearing to hear Jasper's voice as it came from the other side of the door; obviously not worried about someone overhearing them.

"He did. The food was wonderful; the guests were properly behaved…"

"…Lil, is there something you wanted to say?"

"What? No, of course not, Jasper…"

"I can see different by your eyes, hun. What's troubling you?"

"I…"

His mother's voice had gotten softer, as to not be overheard. Frowning to himself, Ace neared the door, placing his hand on the handle and planning to make sure his mom was alright.

"…hun, you've got to let go of the past. You saw how he acted…"

"I know Jas. But… I'm worried…it's been 6 years since we lost him… and he's been doing great so far that we've heard… but… who knows how long Avery had been in that gang."

The grey bunny froze; hand still holding onto the door. His sapphire eyes widened as he realized that they were talking about him. Only serious matters had been discussed in the den… it made Ace wonder how many times those talks had concerned him.

"Lillian, you know as well as I do that we had no clue how it had started…"

"But I'm his mother! I should've known!"

"…and you shouldn't blame yourself for something he chose to do."

"He was only a boy… barely ready to take on the world like that…"

"He's changed, Lil. I can tell. Jackson's told us that he doesn't huddle himself away anymore, like he had back then…"

"Jackson is also as reckless as his brother." Lillian countered, "He keeps to himself too much… always going to Tyler's house…"

"Lil, don't bring them into this…"

"…And you've seen how Malika has changed over this whole ordeal."

"Just calm down hun… what's this all about? You were fine earlier."

"Was I? Was I really, Jasper? I-I…!"

It startled Ace to hear the soft crying from the other side. His insides twisted, making him feel sick to his stomach. Yet, he pressed his ear against the wood.

"I don't know, Jas. He is our son, and he seems to have changed, but I just can't help it…"

"Can't help what, Lil? He seems to be getting along well with the others... were you worried that he wouldn't? Is that what you mean?"

"No, not at all dear. They've missed him, as have we, but I just can't seem to… _trust_ him anymore. Does that make me a bad parent?"

"What? No, hun, of course not! It doesn't make you a bad parent…"

"What kind of mother can't trust her own child, Jasper?"

His ear felt as if scorched as he stumbled back from the door, heart racing at a sprinter's pace. The quick rising and falling of his chest was the only true show of his inner shock as his whole body froze in its place, mouth tightly snapped shut.

"Hey Ace, ready to head out?"

The yell from his younger brother was so sudden that it made the bunny visibly jump before turning on his heel and descending the stairs with long strides. Without looking at any of the remaining guests, he grabbed his jacket from the nearby stand and mumbled a quick farewell.

The two younger friends shared a curious glance in his wake, before Tyler followed the older anthro and Jackson called out, "I'm goin' to Ty's house! Later!" and closed the door behind him. He rushed across the pavement to the jeep, opening the navy blue door and sliding into the backseat. All was quiet as the car started and moved down the driveway.

"Jack, Ty," Ace muttered softly, looking out the window as the car started rolling out the front gates and onto a city street, "you can't tell anybody what we're doin'… promise me that…"

-----------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 13

-----------------------------

**A/N:** Right... hopefully, the long chapter will make up for my longer absence, but... I'd really like some reviews, guys. Please?


	14. Painful Memories and A Forbidden Truth

A/N: Well, another Christmas has come and gone on the world, and now we must all ready ourselves for thte new year. I hope you all have Happy Holidays and a wonderful start to a New Year.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Loonatics. Warner Bros does. I only own the OCs. That;s right, Jackson, Tyler, Darrel, and The Hunters are mine.

Notes:

_**Flashbacks/Dream Sequence**_

* * *

Chapter Dedicated to: NatyNicole87 (from dA) for being such an awesome person, and for all of you lovers of LU; old (LUO) and new (LUY). Thank you guys for making my experiance with the 'tics so memorable, and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Painful Memories and A Forbidden Truth**

"So, what's our first move, chief?" Jackson asked, smiling coyly. He was wearing olive green shorts that reached his knees and a yellow with blue t-shirt overtop a black long-sleeved one. The picture sprang out off the cloth as he stretched and leaned backwards into the couch's tanned cushions; putting his stripe-socked feet across the lap of his older friend at the same time.

The wolf made a face at the action, wrinkling his nose as the bunny noticed his discomfort and wiggled his toes in front of the other's face. Frowning, Tyler slapped the foot away before rolling his eyes at Jackson's childishness.

Pacing back and forth, Ace came to a halt in front of the two anthros. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, a slight trace of a smile ghostly on his features. When the youngster shrugged nonchalantly, he shook his head and chuckled. Yup, nothing had changed.

"First things first," he muttered, starting his pacing once more, "We gather what we know. Try to figure out what's going on, where they're heading, and what they have planned. Most importantly, why would they be so willing to blow up their own headquarters?"

"Insurance money?" Jackson suggested.

"Not very likely," Tyler put in, "Lexi and the others said that they questioned the chief of police and all the insurance companies in Acmetroplis. None of whom had a man registered under the name Darrel Marsh."

"But he could just as likely put it under a fake name," Jackson insisted, "We know he has the equipment to do that."

"Or maybe, it wasn't about the insurance money," Ace mumbled, "Maybe he just wanted to get rid of an enemy and that was the thing he had at the moment."

"But don't you think that's pretty stupid?" Jackson asked, sitting up straight and looking at his brother, "Sure they might try whatever they could to get rid of you, but why in their hideout?"

"'Because it wasn't their headquarters," Ace uttered in realization, "It was just a decoy."

Suddenly, there was silence, thick with a growing tension as the three anthros sat in silence, wondering over this new information.

"Well," Tyler started, getting up from his spot, "Headquarters or not, I still think we should do some background checks or something before we just go rushing down there." The wolf stopped to see if either bunny would interrupt or disagree. When all he got in return, however, was a knowing nod from the elder and a weak smile from the youngest of the trio, he was already going through a checklist of things in his mind that he needed to look at, "Right. Let me check some things on my laptop and I'll get back to you guys with what I find."

Jackson watched as his older friend hurried out of the room for said machine and snorted back a laugh. Knowing the wolf, he would most likely be up most of the night trying to find out as much as he could before they made their first move. Heck, that's what the two of them had been doing when the hospital had called them about Ace. Jackson knew that there was no way in hell that Tyler would let them step foot out of the house or run into action without at least having a game plan or knowledge of the other team. But they did have an advantage now; Ace. Having it now being his life goal to stop them and having had trained a good percentage of the members in the gang, it might be easier now that the three were together. Speaking of his older brother…

The young teenager turned his head to see his brother staring out into the night, his arms crossed over a pale blue shirt with darker blue lettering, and slowly watching as the bright sun sunk down between the tall skyscrapers and bustle of the city; painting the remaining light in the sky a mix of bright orange, hyper yellow, blood red, calming purple, and a brilliant pink before turning into a deathly cold navy blue.

'The same color that matches his eyes,' Jackson thought as he felt a shiver creep its way along his skin as he saw the intensity and raw fire in those eyes of which he trusted so much. The bunny suddenly found himself wondering what his older brother was thinking about that had the other's jaw clenched so tightly and hands in fists.

"_**I don't know, Jas. He is our son, and he seems to have changed, but I just can't help it…"**_

"_**Can't help what, Lil? He seems to be getting along well with the others... were you worried that he wouldn't? Is that what you mean?"**_

"_**No, not at all dear. They've missed him, as have we, but I just can't seem to… **_**trust **_**him anymore. Does that make me a bad parent?"**_

"_**What? No, hun, of course not! It doesn't make you a bad parent…"**_

"_**What kind of mother can't trust her own child, Jasper?"**_

'The kind that's had her heart shattered by that child and only wants to protect her family,' Ace thought softly as he remembered the argument that he had accidentally fallen across. It made him sick with himself to hear that she doubted herself as a mother, to hear the slight tremor to her voice as she thought of him or spoke his name. 'Maybe because I don't deserve them,_' _he thought, eyes softening in regret and sorrow, 'Why should I deserve them? All I've done is cause them hurt and pain. Just like I did to Lexi…' The 21 year old sighed softly and felt his heart beat faster at the thought of her name, it started to hurt even more as he saw the shocked and angry faces of his team-mates, 'Maybe Darrel's right, I'm no good for them. Everyone that's near me, they wind up getting broken in some way._'_ The bunny thought for a moment on how exactly he had hurt them all, finally realizing out of the corner of his eye that his brother was watching him.

Jackson. Poor, adventurous, brave Jackson. His younger brother; hurt, broken and battered. Shoved around for taking his side. 'I wonder what they'd do if they found out that I was agreeing to let him help me,' Ace pondered to himself lowly, knowing fully well that it was very important to keep that secret what it was; silent. If the family found out that he was being as irresponsible as dragging his little brother into his own battle, into this war that surely would leave the older bunny at a life and death cross-road, who knew what would happen. They may shun the younger brother out like they had the older, and Ace knew deep in his heart that Jackson would barely be able to stand it. Unlike their younger sister who had broken free from a mask, it seemed as if Jackson's had grown tighter. And underneath that tough, courageous, carefree mask were the remaining pieces of a parted and torn soul.

'I'll keep him safe,' Ace vowed suddenly, feeling the power and rage burn, 'I'll keep him safe from all that. If it takes until my last wavering breath, I'll keep him safe and sane; I'll make sure he never has to deal with what I had to.'

"Ace?"

The older bunny broke out of his thoughts when the other touched his shoulder; like being awoken from a spell, he shook his head and gave a concerned glance at his brother, "Yeah?"

"We'll find 'em bro," Jackson nodded, squeezing his shoulder in a supportive gesture. He held himself from wincing at the mix of concern and fire that clouded the older being's eyes, saying in a strong and clear voice that hid his own fear, "Don't worry."

Ace smiled gently at him, his heart pounding in his chest with soft thuds. He didn't have to hear the fear in his brother's voice, nor did he have to see it in the younger's determined, ice-kissed eyes; he could feel it within him, could feel the scared and emotional aura emitting from his body. "I know, Jack," he muttered. Having somewhat pleased the younger anthro with his answer, Ace watched as Jackson left the room, whispering softly to himself, "But that's not what I'm worried about."

-:-:-

Excusing himself had been easier then he thought. It was just a matter of word placement, remembering what was in store for them in the coming future, and the late time it just happened to be. Of course, it had only been a chance of luck for the last one, but nevertheless, it had helped.

Ace now sat on the edge of the mattress, a tin of polish on the bedside table and a rag in his hands. He stared down at the Guardian Strike Sword silently, wiping at his reflecting image over and over, as if trying to remove any impurities that remained on him. He swirled the polish over the steel, scrubbing the blade carefully and keeping his emotions down. He had to be numb, if not for the fact that he needed to calm down and think over the plans, then for the fact of the powerful weapon he was now tending.

The sword that Zadavia had given him was special in many ways, the powers it held being only a small part. It signalled the dawn of a new changing point in his life. It had also been a big part of his life after joining the Loonatics, telling him that he was finally doing something to redeem himself.

It also just happened to be hyper sensitive to its wielder's thoughts. Many times when he had first gotten it, he would swear he could feel it quivering; as if anticipating the duty it had been built for to be continued. Besides that, there had been even been times where he just had to think of an attack and the sword would do exactly as he asked.

…And then there were the times were it had been set off on his strongest emotions…

One night when he was polishing it, Ace had been thinking back on his past. Admittedly, he may have lost his cool when his thoughts had arrived on the bastard himself, Darrel Marsh, but it had all been wiped away into wide-eyed shock as the Guardian Sword shook violently and a beam of red light erupted from the tip. The confused leader had asked the Frelengian ruler the next morning about it.

Determined not to lose control of his own weapon, Ace had sealed off the time as a blank thought one. But it was harder then he thought, especially with so much to review in the past little while.

The bunny figured his life was like a movie right now; someone was obviously pressing the fast forward button so that so much happened in a horribly short amount of time. He didn't know how much more of it he could take.

Shaking his head, Ace grumbled under his breath and crunched the rag into his palm. Turning away from his newly cleaned blade, he twisted the top back onto the can of polish, the smell remaining strong in his nose. Retracting the sword back into its hilt, he stretched his arm over and grabbed the backpack at the end of the bed. He gently placed the Guardian Strike Sword atop his spare clothes, zipping up that pouch and opening the smaller one on the front. There, he deposited the can of polish beside his small cell-top (A/N: Oh yeah, real original) and decided on cleaning the rag when he awoke the next morning.

-:-:-

**The calm black of dreams swirled like water in a pot, before parting through the middle. The light emerging from the split rushed up at the dozing bunny as he tossed in his sleep, mumbling out as a familiar scene painted itself before his mind's eye; a memory so real, so clear, and so… horrible, that it had been shoved to the back of his mind. The day he had joined The Hunters was flickering before his unseeing eyes like a movie, his younger self uncommonly huddled in on himself as he stared at his new comrades' actions…**

_**"Darrel," Ace whispered softly, glancing up to meet the older boy's eyes, "D-Does it have to be so extreme? Couldn't we punish him some other way?"**_

_**The black haired teen looked to where the cat anthro lay whimpering on the ground, arms covering his face as more of their squad circled around, grinning and taunting, and back to his young protégé's face. He could see the mixed apprehension and fear in those eyes, yet there was also a soft flicker of curiosity as well. "Look Ace, you're new to the Hunters; that I understand. But you have to realize that there are many things that we have to do to protect ourselves. You've heard of the saying, 'Only the strong survive'?" **_

_**The grey and white bunny nodded solemnly.**_

_**"Well it's the same thing here. You make a mistake, and you bring your whole group down. And anyone knows that a group is strong as long as it doesn't make any fatal mistakes. You see those videos about packs of wolves back in the old days?"**_

_**Actually, Ace thought that the rest of their little group resembled those animals right now; snarling and grinning maliciously; eyes flashing with the lust for blood; teeth and claws itching to just tear and rip apart their prey...**_

_**Ace involuntarily shivered at the thought. Even though the last wild wolf had been killed hundreds of years ago, the resemblance between his friends actions and those of the animals in the movies were uncanny**_

_**Darrel saw the youngster's shudder, continuing then as the others grew more restless behind him, "Well, it's the same out here. It's a jungle out here in the wide old world, and only the strong will survive. You make a mistake... and it's the end of the line for you."**_

_**The young bunny gulped as his eyes widened. He knew exactly what Darrel meant; images of the documentary flashed in his mind as the weakest dog of the pack was ripped to shreds by its other family members. That or it was fatally wounded and left to die a painfully slow death.**_

_**The teenager had already turned to the feline upon the cement, who had been yelping out apologies and pleas as the others had started striking out with their feet and trying to connect their kicks to any piece of flesh they could. "Enough!" he barked out, his eyes glowing a strange color as they started to grow dull and clouded with the lust for a fight. Their companions faltered, slowing their attacks, before they fully stopped.**_

_**The cease of attack made the orange cat glance up carefully, his left ear had been torn already, his lip split open, and his right eye swollen and an angry purple. "D-Darrel..." it croaked, coughing a bit as it tried unsuccessfully to move towards the squad leader, "Please Darrel... h-have mercy on me... please..."**_

_**His eyes narrowed to a dark chestnut brown as he spoke, without the calm he had earlier, "You've done nothing but wrong for me, brat. You should be so lucky to even speak right now."**_

_**The cat panted and swallowed thickly, "No... Please..."**_

_**Ace just stood, unable to do or say a thing as the injured anthro attempted to crawl in his and Darrel's direction. **_

_**"Please..."**_

_**"You have befouled the glorious name of the Hunters..."**_

_**"N-No, Darrel, I..."**_

_**"...and have ruined months of time and effort..."**_

_**"...I didn't mean to..."**_

_**"...only to end up to returning empty-handed and gravel pathetically at my feet for forgiveness? What do you take me for, a fool?"**_

_**"No Darrel, I never...! I-I swear... th-that wasn't...!"**_

_**"Would you rather I take it up with Cooke? Let him decide your punishment for your ultimate failure?"**_

_**"No! No, please...!"**_

_**"Don't get your whickers in a knot; Cooke doesn't have the time or patience to deal with you... you're not worth his time..."**_

_**The bunny swore he saw relief flood into the feline's eyes, if only for a second.**_

_**"...however, I can't be letting you bring down my squad again. As much as I hate to say it, Thomas, I must deal with you on a judgement and decision that I feel is a fit punishment. As well, as one that I think that Cooke might see as fit."**_

_**Fear poured into golden orbs as they grew to triple their size. The cat quickly regained his irregular and hard breathing after a moment, stuttering, "Pl-Please Darrel... I swear it won't ever happen again... please...!"**_

_**The boy smirked. "You're damn right it won't happen again. We'll make sure of that."**_

_**The black-haired teen jerked his head in the bunny's direction, startling Ace out of his focus of his hurt team-mate. "Ace, what do you suggest we do to this... worthless piece of scum?"**_

_**The 10 year old froze in his thoughts, heart pounding as all eyes turned to him. Noticing the hungry and annoyed glare in all of his fellows' eyes, he tried to avert them by staring down at the ground.**_

_**Only to come face to face with the one he was to condemn.**_

_**The bloodied face of his older comrade stared at him in down-right fear; anxious and worried about what judgement and fate he would be made to face. **_

_**The young boy gulped as he stared into the other's eyes, getting lost in the swirling colors before realizing that he could see his own reflection in them. He blinked quickly, seeing the fear on his own face; deep blue eyes clouded in what could only be a mix of emotions. "Um..." He looked away from the cat and up at Darrel, who was watching him closely with a faint smile on his lips. "W-We could... uh... give him the... um... punishment that... he was supposed to give that other guy...?" He winced, waiting to hear the laugh or sneer from his older friend or from any of the others around them. **_

_**Darrel hummed to himself, thinking the suggestion over in his head, "You mean, instead of him breaking every bone in that bastard's body, we should do it to him?"**_

_**Ace frowned before nodding gently, "Uh... yeah, that's it..."**_

_**The teen then gave the young bunny a vibrant smile, one that most likely got him most of the girls that kept hanging onto his arms at school. "Interesting idea, Ace." He turned to the others then, smirking maliciously, "You know what to do, boys."**_

_**There was a loud roar of agreement as well as glee as Darrel put an arm around Ace's shoulder and steered him away from the cat's anguished cry. The two walked further away from the crowd, Darrel grinning at him, "I knew you had it in you, Ace! Brilliant thinking; this is why you're in here with the best of us!"**_

_**Yet the youngster barely heard or registered what the older male said; echoing in his mind were the pained screams of their condemned team-mate with the occasional sharp crack of bone and blood-lust driven yells of triumph... **_

**The scene swirled around his younger form, breaking the memory apart and forcing the world to become dark and unseeing. He quickly realized that his eyes were still shut.**

_**-Do you remember?-**_

"**W-What?"**

_**-Do you remember the day your friends died?-**_

**Ace was confused as he struggled to open his eyes.**

_**-Well, do you?-**_

**Ace stuttered, "I-I…" But he was cut short as figures appeared around him, stealing his breath away.**

**Outlines against the dark appeared; bodies of his tortured and dead team-mates were strewn throughout the room. Ace whimpered as he tried to help them, but found himself stuck in a corner. 'No...' he thought.**

_**-Hurt was given and promises broken; you had to show that not all truth is spoken-**_

**A short figure was across from him on the other side of the room. Blood painted his normally bright orange bill and dripped into a puddle before the body. Duck sat upright against a far wall, head tilted downward and bright blue eyes closed for a final time.**

_**-Eyes of ice and a stature that's short; his heart had been blinded by pain of all sort-**_

**Tech's green regenerative powers were glowing brightly across his body, a burning emerald beacon as the light grew dimmer with each moment. Seconds passed as it flickered a bit before it died completely; unable to do anything more for the coyote. Even regenerative powers were useless for the dead.**

_**-Techie the Genius was left all alone; forgotten and heartless, he slipped into a zone-**_

**Another individual was focused on; his form bright against the dark. Almost as if a spotlight was trained on him. But there was no cheerful or excited banter that followed. Only a soft groan that left Rev's beak as his chest collapsed in a final heaving breath.**

_**-Fast as the wind with a mind just as sharp; his voice left to die with the notes of a harp-**_

**Slam lay in a crumpled heap; making him look small and helpless despite his size. He lay not too far away from his orange and black comrade; limbs twisted in distorted and sickening positions. His courage and faith never again to grace whoever had the luck to come across him.**

_**-His muscular size was a match to his heart; due to treachery, the kind giant fell apart-**_

**Powerless to stomach anymore of the horrible visions, Ace closed his eyes tightly. Only to have another flash of white burning light, similar to lightning, scorch through his eyelids; etching itself into his blinded corneas. Unable to take it any longer, the sapphire orbs opened with reluctance only to fall on the next body. Tyler lay on his side against one of the walls, bright red blood standing out horribly against his black fur.**

_**-Background spoiled, but future so bright; now all that remains is what's left of the fight-**_

**A familiar character popped up in his sight next. The shape was so recognizable to him, that he almost thought that he was seeing his own demise. Almost. Jackson's lifeless body laid mere feet away, a reminder of what he was bringing his family; and a foreshadow that he would soon wish for it to be him in his younger brother's place.**

_**-A mistake of one and the trust of another; determined that fate could save his own brother-**_

**"No..." the former leader moaned, sinking to his knees, "No, please..."**

**"Ace?"**

**His ears twitched as his head rose swiftly upwards into the darkness towards the familiar voice, "Lexi?"**

**"Ace?"**

**The form of the female bunny started out soft, aloof, before growing sharper as she stepped closer, "Ace?"**

**"Lexi!" He cried out, tears of mixed emotions trickling down his cheeks. His slight happiness of seeing her alive diminished as a dark figure moved and rustled in the darkness. The female Loonatic didn't notice his fear or the disturbance, however, and kept moving forward, "Ace? Are you there? Where are you?"**

_**-She gave you her heart, you turned her away; now she must suffer for the rest of her days-**_

**"Lexi!" He struggled to get up, only to find himself unable to move. His heart's pace quickening, he glanced downwards at himself to realize that there were handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. Connecting the cuffs to each other and then down to the floor was a heavy, linked chain. He gave a sharp tug on the chain, noting that it didn't budge, only to look up and see a familiar horrible smirk behind his girl; brown eyes glittering in what was no doubt the blood lust that he had witnessed as a child. "No! Lexi move!"**

**It was too late.**

**Darrel Marsh pounced forward, claw-like hands sinking into the female's arm. Lexi gave out an ear splitting scream of terror and pain as she kicked him away only to fall to the ground. She looked back over her shoulder, her right hand clutching and applying pressure to the wound on her left arm.**

**But Darrel had disappeared again.**

**Only to have his goons melt out of the blackness and circle the girl bunny like a flock of vultures. **

**Ace yelled at the Hunter members, flashes of a similar ritual coming forth and blinding his focus. He wouldn't let that happen to her; no, he had sworn to protect her!**

**...But then again, hadn't he sworn that same promise to each of the others?**

**Lexi's frightened whimpers reached his ears like a gong; intensified as soon as the last player stepped out into the clear.**

**"Dammit Darrel, leave her alone!" Ace screamed.**

**But the man gave no implication of hearing the bunny as he stalked up to the girl, backhanding her as he reached her, and giving the rest of the squad a vibrant smirk, "You know what to do, boys... show our guest what it means to be a true Hunter in this urban jungle..."**

**Lexi screamed as the Hunters closed in for their kill…**

…**Only to be deafened five seconds later.**

**Ace whimpered, struggling to hold in his emotions. They were gone, all of them. He'd failed. Failed them all. Failed himself. **

"**You did this to yourself, Ace," Darrel whispered, only now bringing attention to the troubled anthro. **

_**-You were once the loyal, yet he was always the betrayer; all that is left is a hope and a prayer-**_

**He stepped forwards, his footsteps echoing in the dark empty space that surrounded them. He stood right before his ex-friend now; his brown eyes narrowed into a slit of silent fury. **

_**-Do you remember?-**_

**The barrel of a shot-gun was raised. He settled the cold snout of the weapon against the bunny's fur, finger pulling back on the trigger…**

_**-You will now-**_

Ace awoke just as the sound of the blast went off in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Please review guys!! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
